My Other Side
by Tokashi Yamatatsu
Summary: Sasuke's tried his best to control his... Other side... But his urges are getting worse with every night, and every night, he looses control and seems to wander about the village attacking people... Vampire fic. BEING RE-WRITTEN ON NEW ACCOUNT.
1. Chapter 1

A.N~ This is my new story I've actually been writing about in notebooks I found under my bed! xD

Please enjoy!!!

**_______________________________________________________________**

_The boy breathed heavily, seeing fuzzy blobs sway back in forth before him as he stumbled along the road. A small form ran before him, but to the male, it was going in slow motion. Before his mind decided what to do, his arm shot up, halting the child's movement completely. He watched as it sobbed loudly, kicking as he lifted it up off the ground and into the air. The voice was of a female. The girl screeched, seeing the man holding her open his mouth and expose his pointed fangs to her. The next moment, her screams were silenced..... _

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes opened, blinking away his morning haze. The boy sat up and took in his surroundings, flinching as he noticed where he had dosed off. The Uchiha sat in the middle of a street, a few small bodies lying around in front of him. The genin's eyes widened as he looked at their necks, teeth holes on the side with blood oozing forth from them. He wobbly stood up, backing away from the sight and finally sprinting towards the Uchiha compound.

_'It happened again...,'_ he thought worriedly as houses swished past him.

Luckily, it appeared to be to early for anyone to actually be out and walking around. Sasuke sped down the roads, praying that no one would see him. The boy reached his house, sliding open the door and slamming it shut. Once he was inside, he pressed his back to the wall opposite the door and slid down it. He had to admit, he was frankly shaken by the children he'd seen on the road. Most of all...... was because he knew who was responsible for their deaths.....

_'.... Why....' _

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Next morning. . . . . ._

"Sasuke? Sasuke, you alright," a girl's voice echoed in the Uchiha's head.

The boy sat up quickly, noticing he was still backed up against the wall. He blinked a while and got up, walking over to the door and sliding it open slightly.

".... What Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei called us an hour ago. I came to check on you since you never showed up..... Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head drowsily. Vague flashes of the children he'd seen the night before popped up in his mind. He thought if that was the reason his teacher had requested them.

"Well.... As you can clearly see I'm not hurt...."

"No. You didn't answer when I knocked, and then I started calling your name and asking if you were alright..... Were you _still_ sleeping through all that?" Sakura questioned him quickly.

Sasuke shrugged silently, moving to the side and letting her enter. The pink haired female slowly walked in, looking at the wall in front of her.

"Is that blood?..."

The Uchiha flinched and sped off down the hallway. He mentally slapped himself for his actions, seeing they made more of a negative impact then answering. Sakura trailed behind him, continuing to nag him about the stains. The Uchiha began to get annoyed at her irritating questioning. He turned sharply, causing her to bump into his chest.

"Would you shut up already. It's nothing, I cut myself while training yesterday. Must have gotten some on the floor when I came home last night. Now please, be quiet," he snarled in her face, then starting off again when done.

His teammate stood still and soon looked down at her feet. She trembled, cursing her emotions for boiling over at such a time. Her green eye squinted, tears forming in them. Sasuke stopped as she hiccuped.

"..... I-I just wanted to help.... That's all..."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed. What was wrong with him.

"..... Let me go get dressed.....," he said and walked into his room, shutting the door.

Sakura wiped her face.

_'Something must be wrong with him.... He never acts like this.'_

**_______________________________________________________________**

"Nice of you to join us finally." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke approached.

Sakura gave a weak smile, quickly returning her gaze to her feet. Sasuke gave him a silent look. Naruto stood with Kakashi, hands behind his head impatiently. he glared at Sasuke as the boy passed him.

"What took you so long. Surprising the great Sasuke can't even get out of his bed on time."

The black haired teen stopped and snorted.

"I guess I trained to long last night and over slept."

"So I guess you missed the news about the children found this morning?" Kakashi asked, eyeing his student.

The Uchiha felt himself tence, thinking up something quickly.

"No, I didn't," he said immediately.

Kakashi nodded, showing no sign of disbelief.

"This morning five children were found on the western side of the village, close to the Uchiha compound actually," he explained, "All of them had bite marks on their necks and claw scratches on their arms."

Sasuke was quiet, guilt washing over him.

_'How could I kill five in one night?..... I must be getting worse...' _he thought worriedly.

"... So why did you call us? Are we going to help with the search?"

"Yes, we are in fact." Kakashi answered, motioning the others to leave for a moment.

Sasuke cocked an eye brow at this, opening his mouth to question him. His sensei cut him off abruptly.

"You know something, Sasuke. Can you please tell me what it is?"

The boy was frozen instantly, mind working for an answer. Kakashi examined his body language.

"I don't know what your talking about, Kakashi. I never heard about that."

"Don't lie to me. You know who did it, don't you?"

Sasuke couldn't see straight suddenly. He blinked, drowsiness attacking him. His eye lids grew heavy and the boy started to fall forward. His sensei caught him swiftly.

"Are you sick? Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned in response, darkness setting into his vision. He felt the familiar feeling of hunger invaded his mind, overtaking his thoughts. Kakashi saw the Uchiha go limp in his hold, only to open his eyes a minute later.

"Are you OK, Sasuke? I thought you passed out for a moment," he murmured to him.

Sasuke lashed out at him, sharingan blazing angrily. Kakashi stared wide eyed at him, mind trying to understand what was going on. The genin struck again, this time using his newly grown fangs. He hit his mark on Kakashi's left arm, ripping the skin and cloth. The man clutched his wound, blood seeping through his closed fingers. Sasuke's eye lit up at the crimson liquid, lunging at his cut hungrily.

"... I'm sorry Sasuke," Kakashi whispered, kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying into a tree.

The boy gasped as his back slammed into the unforgiving bark, sliding down it's trunk and landing on his backside. Kakashi lifted up his headband defensively.

"What's wrong with you!"

The Uchiha looked up and once again struck out, this time aiming at the man's leg. His fingers felt the soft fabric of his jonin pants, grabbing hold and yanking himself up. Sasuke suddenly felt a hard punch hit his chest and knocking the wind out of him. He coughed, tumbling back into the tree again. Kakashi grabbed his wrists, holding them down against the tree. His student heaved, glaring ferociously at his teacher.

"Let go of me...."

"You expect me to trust you after you attacked me?"

Sasuke snarled, gritting his teeth furiously. He thrashed about under the hold, hissing slightly at the jonin before him. Kakashi flinched and hit the back of his neck hesitantly. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, but slowly closed moments later. His head dropped, bangs covering his face from view. Kakashi looked over his student, still slightly in shock at his actions.

_______________________________________________________________

A.N~ Hey! Come one, give me a break... It's a start, right?......... Oh well..... At least it's gonna' be a SasuSaku story later.... i like those stories...... Please R&R!!!

With all sincerity~

~Tokashi


	2. Chapter 2

A.N~ Crap this is hard to write o_o..... I never knew people who write about Sasuke with Sakura would have so much trouble.... I'm to used to writing about odd strange things XD

**Oh well... Enjoy if you can! :)**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes shot open, staring in front of him. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto were there, all sitting around him. He growled, making an attempt to move, but finding out he was tied to the tree.

"What are you all doing," he ordered in agitation.

"ANBU is coming to get you in a while. Tsunade wanted to see you in private."

Sasuke moved around, stopping as the wires around him cut into his arms. His ebony orbs looked down at them.

"What is this for then....."

"What did you expect, Sasuke. You attacked Kakashi-sensei," Sakura mumbled sadly, not making eye contact with him.

Sasuke felt a pang in his heart, yet sat in silent confusion.

"I attacked you?...... W-when..?"

"A while ago. Don't you remember?"

The Uchiha shook his head no, panic filling his mind.

_'Great. Now they know...,'_ He thought to himself angrily.

Three ANBU appeared behind Kakashi. His sensei motioned them to take him, cutting the wires around Sasuke. The boy sat still and waited till the ninja grabbed his arm. Then they disappeared.

_______________________________________________________________

Tsunade sat at her desk, playing with her pen out of boredom. A knock sounded on her door and she told them to enter, sitting up straight. Sasuke was shoved in, hissing furiously at the men. He flinched as he noticed Tsunade, trying to mask his worry. Tsunade stared at him with wide eyes.

"... Sasuke? Is that you?"

The boy stood, jaw set in a grim state. He nodded never the less. He could tell the Hokage was in a bit of shock.

_'Darn it..... I hissed to loudly..,' _he scolded himself.

"What was that, Uchiha?"

"What?...," he asked, confused a bit.

"You just murmured something. What was it."

Sasuke didn't answer her question, slightly growling. Why was he acting like this.... He knew he wasn't this dumb.

"I didn't say anything, Tsunade-sama... You must have been hearing th-"

"Answer me Uchiha," she cut him off.

The genin sighed deeply.

"I was day dreaming about something, I must have accidentally said it out loud."

Tsunade stood and walked to him. She grabbed his collar and held him closer to her face.

"Stop messing around and answer me already. I'm loosing my patience with you...."

Sasuke's hands were tied behind him, making him helpless in this situation. He looked back with his stoic expression. The older woman did the same, except he found a bit of agitation in her eyes.

"I already told you, I was thinking to myself and I guess I said it aloud. May you please drop m now?"

The Hokage seemed to cool off, dropping him with a grunt of disgust. She stalked back to her desk, placing her elbows on it and leaning towards him. Sasuke waited patiently for her to speak.

"Why did you attack your sensei," the woman said, braking their silent stares.

"I didn't attack my Kakashi. I honestly don't know what you're all talking about. I just remember blacking out during a talk with him...," Sasuke replied calmly.

He thought about what he had said, mind replaying it over and over until something clicked.

_'I lost it again!....... And in front of Kakashi of all people,' _he screamed in his head.

Tsunade saw slight panic in the boy's eyes. She watched quietly and suspiciously. Sasuke suddenly started fighting with his restraints, he had to get out of here and fast. The Uchiha was thrown grabbed from behind by an ANBU.

"Calm down, Uchiha," the ninja told him as the genin looked up at him angrily.

The boy refused to stop, starting to thrash more wildly.

"Let go of me," Sasuke ordered, feeling drowsiness sweep over him.

His struggles slowly decreased. After a few minutes, his head dropped limply. The ANBU looked down at him with confusion. Tsunade walked over and placed her hand on Sasuke's for head. The boy's body lurched, striking out at her hand ferociously. The woman gasped a bit and backed away. Sasuke kicked and hissed, fighting his way out of the man's hold. He leaped at the Tsunade, showing her his fangs. The ANBU tackled him to the floor, restraining him. Sasuke snarled, tossing his head around weakly.

"Sasuke! What's gotten into you," Tsunade yelled.

The boy refused to listen, continuing his fighting. The man above him made a hand sign. Sasuke went limp, moaning and whimpering in pain. Tsunade smirked.

_'Well that worked.'_

The ninja let go of Sasuke, who curled up in a tight ball. He gasped as the pain increased a tad bit, causing him to scream in pain. The Uchiha tugged his hair in frustration.

"STOP!"

The man didn't stop. Sasuke opened one crimson eye. He hissed furiously while he trembled. Tsunade walked back to her desk, sitting down and motioning the ANBU to stop. Sasuke stayed on his side on the cold floor. He heaved deeply. He started to get up, but slapped onto the floor weakly.

"... W-what did you do to me.....," he snarled.

The older male just continued to look down at him, mask covering up his facial expression. Sasuke's eyes faded to their normal ebony. The boy dropped his head in exhaustion. Tsunade whispered something to her guard. Sasuke stared at the two with half lidded eyes.

"...... What just happened?..... I blacked out again...," Sasuke managed to ask.

Tsunade looked a bit taken back by his question.

"You attacked us like you did Kakashi."

"I already told you I didn't hurt him!"

The Hokage sighed, massaging her temples silently.

"You mean you honestly don't remember _anything_?.."

The boy shook his head slowly, feeling his strength start to return. He stood up cautiously, wincing a bit when his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"You shouldn't be trying to stand up. My jutsu drained some of your chacra," the ANBU spoke up, crossing his arms over his vest.

Sasuke growled at him quietly. Tsunade told the ninja something else, then returned her attention to him.

"This ANBU is going to escort you back to your apartment, were I've assigned some other ninja to watch you."

Sasuke flared at her words, getting up and stumbling for his footing.

"I don't need any of that," he roared angrily.

"Yes, you do. Stop complaining and get going."

With that the ANBU grabbed Sasuke's arm, leading him out the door.

_______________________________________________________________

A.N~ Another attempt to make this story better!!! Please R&R and tell me what you think of my new story! :)

With all sincerity~

~Tokashi


	3. Chapter 3

A.N~ Trying my best to make this a good story, guys :3 keep on reading!! :D

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke struggled with the hold, trying to yank himself away from the ANBU. The ninja tightened his grip and caused the boy to gasp in pain. Sasuke hunched over a bit, teeth gritted together.

"Now hold still for a moment. I'm not gonna' hurt you."

The grip loosened once more, and Sasuke immediately started to fight again. He chocked out a word when it constricted once again around his thin arm. Sasuke snarled and bared his fangs at him warningly. The ANBU growled slightly, tugging the thrashing boy along. Sasuke came to the conclusion that fighting wasn't going to get him anywhere, and the idea of 'scaring' him wasn't actually taking effect either. The Uchiha stopped his struggling, glaring at the ANBU. The older man seemed to relax a bit. The two reached Sasuke's apartment after a few minutes. Sasuke was brought to his room, shoved inside, and left alone. The genin stood growling as he saw the ninja outside his window. He stalked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

_'I don't need guards around my apartment..... Stupid Tsunade..... It's not like they could stop me if I happened to go crazy again tonight anyways.....' _Sasuke thought angrily.

He rolled over onto his side, looking at his clock. It was nine already. How long had he been unconscious with Kakashi? Sasuke sighed, he could sneak out if he wanted to train tonight. The boy got up and made his way to the bathroom. He slipped his shirt off and moved the shower curtain out of the way. Sasuke gasped in shock, slipping on the bath mat and landing on his backside. The Uchiha snarled at the ANBU before him.

"Can I at least take a shower without you idiots watching me," he growled furiously.

The ninja was silent, nodding after a while.

"Don't get any idea's, brat. I'll be waiting outside for you afterwards."

"Waiting on me for what?"

His question was ignored as the ANBU shut the door behind him. Sasuke looked over the room again, making sure no one else was with him. He rubbed his forehead, moaning. He had a terrible headache. The boy got undressed and stepped into the shower. After his bath, the vampire got into his pajamas and walked out, hair still wet and dripping. Sasuke bumped into something, flinching and catching himself.

"What now!?"

"What do you think. I have to stay in here for the night," the man growled back.

Sasuke fumed. He couldn't sleep knowing someone was just..... staring at him. He reluctantly got into his bed, noticing how long he'd taken in the shower on the clock. He rolled onto his side, back facing the ninja. After an hour or so, Sasuke was fed up. The boy threw the covers off, turning and glaring down the ANBU. The ninja stood there, continuing to do his job.

"I can't sleep with you doing that," Sasuke grumbled out.

The ninja shrugged. Sasuke gritted his teeth, flipping onto his side again. Sasuke waited for hours it seemed, trying to forget the man behind him. He had to admit he was getting tired, but his senses were screaming at him to stay awake and alert. Sasuke closed his eyes, finally tired enough to ignore the ninja. The vampire drifted off, darkness flooding his vision.

**_______________________________________________________________**

The ANBU sighed, hearing the boy's breathing finally even out. He stood quietly, trying to entertain himself. He looked back at Sasuke when he started moaning, kicking under the sheets uncomfortably. The ninja stayed still, wondering what was messing with the boy's self-conscious. Sasuke rolled over, teeth gritted and a painful look plastered over his features. He slurred something out, but the ANBU couldn't make out what it was. Sasuke continued this for a few minutes, tossing his head back and forth while he clawed the air helplessly.

The ninja walked silently over to his bed, knowing he'd been ordered not to disturb the boy if asleep. He wondered if he should wake the kid, who was obviously having a nightmare. The ninja looked over the sweating boy beneath him, reaching out and about to shake his shoulder.

"Sasuke....... Sasuke, get up," he whispered to him.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, confused and panicking. His black orbs darted around the room, landing on the ninja above him. He froze, backing away from him fearfully. The ANBU stared quietly, taking a few steps away so as not to scare him. He guessed that the genin was still in slight shock. Sasuke heaved loudly, whimpering softly with his breaths. His eyes grew wider as he saw the katana on the man's hip. The Uchiha backed up against the wall, eyes never leaving the weapon. The ANBU looked down at his sword, pulling it out and dropping it in front of Sasuke. The boy gasped as it slid to a stop before him. He looked up at the man, breathing beginning to slow down.

The ninja noticed him calm down and sighed. Sasuke looked down at the floor, eyes half lidded. He stood up shakily, making his way over to his bathroom. He turned on the light and leaned on the counter, trying to slow his heartbeat down. The ninja walked up into the doorway, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke's head shot up, looking at him silently.

".... I'm fine....," he whispered.

"You didn't act fine back there. Are you feeling sick or something-"

"I said it was nothing, no leave me alone."

Sasuke stalked back to his bed, holding his head in his hands. He'd had another nightmare..... about Itachi again....

_'I must have looked like a fool a minute ago..... Damn it....,' _he thought angrily, dropping his hands into his lap.

He sighed deeply and got comfortable again, deciding to go back to sleep again.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ I got some reviews! HURRAY! I'm so happy, I thought I was off at a rough start.... I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it was! :)

~Thanks for reading!~

~Tokashi


	4. Chapter 4

A.N~ Thanks Fall. Crimson. Shadow for all the helpful reviews! They make me not want to stop updating :3

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes cracked open, squinting at the light flooding into his room. He sat up, hair going in every direction. The ANBU was still there, motioning him hello. Sasuke remembered the events the night before. He looked away. He was humiliated...

"You feeling better this morning?"

Sasuke turned to him questioningly. He heard a knock at the door and stood up to get it. The ANBU stopped him, pushing him back on the bed.

"Ill get it for you," he said, opening it slowly.

Sakura stood out the door, looking surprisingly at the ninja.

"Is Sasuke doing alright? I came to check...," she whispered, eyes looking at him through the crack in the door.

Sasuke perked up at her voice, sitting up straight. He wondered why he felt so happy to hear that she cared. Of course she did, she was one of his loyal fangirls..... Sasuke stood anyways, pushing his guard aside and leaning on the door frame.

"I'm fine...," he told her,glaring at the ANBU.

She took a small step back. Sasuke melted inside. She was scared of him to.... The vampire looked down sadly, ignoring the fact she was looking straight at him. Sakura, feeling uneasy at the awkward silence, spoke up after a moment.

"U-um. How was last night? Did you sleep OK?" She asked as cheerfully as she could.

Sasuke's onyx eyes looked up from the floor and fixed their gaze on her green ones. She smiled at him crookedly, but stopped when his face melted into a vague stare. The ANBU placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He had a rough night....," he said, receiving a death glare from the Uchiha.

"Oh? What happened? Are you feeling sick or something?"

The boy didn't answer.

"..... It was nothi-"

"He just had a nightmare, that's all," his guard blurted out.

Sasuke fumed at him. Sakura cocked an eyebrow. She looked deeper into his apartment, seeing a sword laying on the ground near the wall and some sheets falling off the bed.

"How did that sword get there..?"

"Well, Sasu-"

"He dropped it when I woke up in the middle of the night. I guess I screamed or something and shocked him...," Sasuke cut him off, not letting Sakura hear the real reason.

The ANBU was quiet, finally taking notice that the boy was not wanting to share last nights events. He nodded.

"He just shot up all of a sudden and screamed my ears off. I was half asleep so I gasped and threw it at the wall."

"Oh wow. What were you dreaming of, Sasuke? Must have been something pretty bad to get you so worked up like that," Sakura asked innocently.

He gritted his teeth angrily.

_'Why so many questions!.... Gosh, what am I supposed to tell her!?' _he screeched inside his mind.

"I..... um.......," he trailed off, looking around himself in thought.

Sakura flinched.

"... Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke.... I know what your saying..."

The female before him mouthed his older brother's name. Sasuke looked away quickly. She sighed, mentally beating herself for being so thick headed. The ANBU told her that Sasuke was ordered not to leave his apartment for anything. She nodded silently and said goodbye, walking down the stairs. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but the ANBU shut the door in his face. He growled slightly, glaring up at him.

"What was that for?...," he asked angrily.

The ninja didn't answer, just walked over to his sword and picked it up. Sasuke stood silently in front of his front door, watching his guard. The ninja sat down in one of Sasuke's chairs and pulled out a book from his back pocket. The Uchiha growled, rolling his eyes and laying down on his bed. He reached over and pulled his own book out. He opened it and sighed. The book was a photo book, filled with pictures of his family and friends from back long ago. The ANBU sitting down near him looked up, interested obviously.

"... What's that your reading?.... Can I see," he asked calmly.

Sasuke looked at him, shaking his head no.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so..."

The two fell into silence once more, both eyeing each other in interest. Sasuke noticed the ninja's book was one like his senseis. He rolled his eyes.

_'Perv......'_

The man noticed the boy's eyes on his book, setting it down on his lap and covering it's title. He watched as Sasuke copied, an annoyed look plastered his face. The ANBU took the chance to take a quick peek. The vampire flinched, closing it swiftly.

"What? Can't I see your book to? You obviously know what mine is."

Sasuke grimaced. How did he know......

"Thats a terrible reason if you want the truth..," he growled and put the photo album away in his night stand.

The ANBU shrugged, continuing to read his book. Sasuke leaned back on the bed, sighing. After a while of staring quietly at his roof, he dozed off a bit. The ninja sitting next to his bed looked over at him, closing his book. He motioned one ANBU from outside to come in and take his spot. They switched and he leapt away out the window. The new ANBU stared at the sleeping vampire, flinching as the boy trembled. His eyes shot open and he launched at the ninja, fangs bared and mouth open

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Sorry for the slow updates. I'm not allowed on the computer on the week days.... So that explains me not updating frequently. I'll probably get new chapters up every Saturday or Sunday. Maybe if your lucky, I have time to make two next weekend!

**Reviews are loved and wanted!~ **

~Tokashi


	5. Chapter 5

A.N~ Lol! I'm having fun writing this story :P Thanks again to Fall. Crimson. Shadow :D You will always be recognized in these for being so nice to me and this story!

**_______________________________________________________________**

The ANBU gasped, frozen temporarily in shock. He stared as Sasuke lunged at him. As if in slow motion, he raised his arms protectively over his face. The vampire scraped one, blood dripping onto the floor. Sasuke's eyes glowed hungrily at the crimson fluid.

"Cool it, Uchiha!" the ninja ordered and grabbed the boy's arms, twisting them behind his back.

Sasuke squinted his eyes in pain. The ANBU leaned down near his ear. The Uchiha thrashed, hissing and snapping his teeth at him. The man tightened his grip, halting the genin's struggles.

"Now calm down," he whispered to him.

Sasuke bared his fangs defiantly, braking free from his hold. The boy vanished before the ANBU's eyes. The ninja looked around, searching for a chakra signal. The genin appeared behind the man, biting his neck and sucking madly. The ninja dropped to the floor, falling face down. Sasuke got on his feet, hissing at the man. He leaped out the window the next moment.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura sat on the bench, sighing in discomfort. She couldn't stop worrying about Sasuke... She looked at the sky, imagining the things he was going through.

"I hope he's feeling better.... Maybe I should go check on him again.."

With that said, she stood up and began walking towards Sasuke's apartment. Suddenly, her green eyes saw a blur pass by. She froze, panicking slightly.

"Who's there!?" she ordered shakily.

"Sakura?......," a voice hissed from the tree above her.

"Sasuke? Is that you up there? Why are you outside! Your supposed to be-"

The Uchiha cut her off, slapping a hand over her mouth. He slid one arm around her waist and leaped back into the tree's above. Sakura squirmed madly. Sasuke let go, glaring slightly.

"What's your problem!" Sakura yelled.

"Please. Be quiet..... I.... I need your help for a while," he whispered, a hint of fear etched his words.

Sakura caught on to his seriousness and calmed down. She nodded silently.

"I lost control back at my apartment.... And.... And I accidentally killed one guard....," Sasuke murmured under his breath.

Sakura flinched, backing up a bit. Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't.....," he stopped himself.

_'What is the matter with you, Sasuke!? You don't need to get mushy all over her!"_

"You wouldn't what, Sasuke?..." Sakura asked, shaking slightly.

"Um....."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well.... Uh..."

_'SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!'_

"I wouldn't.. Uh... I wouldn't,"

"..... Yes?....," the female questioned, watching the boy go into a panic mode.

Sasuke froze up, gulping silently. Sakura suddenly exploded into laughter.

"Something really is wrong with you if your tripping up like this," she giggled.

Sasuke blushed, and blushed deeper knowing she could see him blush. He slapped himself mentally and shook his head. He felt a bit angry at himself.

"I was going to say I wouldn't let you go and tell anyone! If you did I'd-..."

He froze up again.

_'I can't say I'd kill her to! She'd think I was some kind of maniac!..,' _he screamed inwardly.

Sakura got out of his grasp, crossing her arm's and cocking one eyebrow at him. She stared lazily as the boy searched for something to cover up his stuttering.

"Look, Sasuke. How bout' I take you to the hospital and we can get you checked out. You may be sick or something....," Sakura said, slowly taking his arm.

Sasuke yanked it back.

"I am not sick. Now that you know, you might tell someone."

"Hell yea I'm telling someone! You could get someone else hurt-"

Sasuke had punched her in the stomach. The next moment, he backed away, breathing labored.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura!," he stuttered again.

The girl covered her gut, wincing slightly. Sasuke thought quickly of what to do.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to do that.... It just... Sorta' happened....," he imagined how much of a fool he was acting like.

Sakura breathed in deeply, opening one eye to glare at him.

_'He punched me!.... Sasuke-kun really punched me! And for something as stupid as this!'_

She stood, smiling as she noticed Kakashi under them on the street.

"Sensei-"

Sasuke covered her mouth, dragging her close and hiding from sight. He stared wide eyed at the girl.

"I said you can't tell anybody," he whispered to her angrily.

She squirmed, screaming. Kakashi stopped, looking up.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Sasuke flinched, trying to subdue the furious girl. The pink haired female kicked Sasuke's leg, making him wince slightly. He tightened his grip a bit, showing her she wasn't getting away from him. He looked down over the branch, seeing if his sensei was there anymore. He sighed with relief as he saw he was gone. He relaxed back against the tree trunk.

"Sasuke, what exactly do you think your doing?" His sensei's voice asked in his ear.

Sasuke gasped, almost falling out of the tree.

"Kakashi!... Where did you come from!," he tried to say calmly, letting Sakura go finally.

The girl wiped her mouth, about to blurt out what she had been told.

"SASUKE KILLED ONE OF HIS GUARDS!" she screeched before the Uchihia had time to stop her.

Sasuke gulped, looking at his sensei out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sakura, you must have heard me wrong. I got _away_ from my guards last night, not killed one...," Sasuke said, eyeing Kakashi and seeing if he had fallen for it.

He hadn't. The older man grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. Now tell me, did you kill one of them, or not?...," he asked as calmly as he could.

Sasuke growled.

"..... Not on purpose...," he whispered.

Kakashi's grip tightened.

"Sakura go get Tsunade to send some more ANBU. I need to ask Sasuke some things."

Sakura nodded, running off to do her job. Sasuke looked down, ashamed of himself for numerous things.

"How could you have killed an ANBU agent? Your only a genin.. What's wrong with you Sasuke!," the man ordered him.

Sasuke sighed. He had to tell him the truth...

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Hey! Some Sasusaku fluff in this chapter. Haha, poor Sasuke-kun, all OOC and stuff xD! Oh well, please R&R for me!

~Thanks for reading!~

~Tokashi


	6. Chapter 6

A.N~ Wow. All of a sudden my story got popular with the reviews.... Which in fact isn't a bad thing! :D Thanks again Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**TO THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE ASKED QUESTIONS OR ARE WANTING TO KNOW SOMETHING, THE ANSWERS WILL NOW BE IN THIS INTRODUCTION AUTHORS NOTE.**

**To**** Shiro-chan (Saura Tsukiyumi)**,

About the Itachi ordeal.... I probably know what your talking about... But... could you run that by me again? xD I'm really still brainstorming this story because it came from a notebook under my bed and the two aren't actually the same as I hoped it to be. The first chapter when Sasuke attacked Kakashi was way longer in the notebook then this one. It seemed to drag on to much so I cut it down to fit it's part. Also, more things are added to the notebook one then this that I thought might confuse people to much and be a bit random at times. Itachi's true character might not be told because this story is focused on Sakura and Sasuke, and probably won't include their fight or other true things. Itachi does play a role in the oncoming chapters (hint hint) and will be portrayed as a more brotherly Itachi. Yes, he is OOC as well in a way... But of course, I'm usually making up these chapters as I go and am always open to knew idea's.

From,

_~Tokashi_

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke sighed and turned his gaze to the ground. Kakashi's fierce stare burnt it's way into the back of his skull. The vampire didn't really know how to tell him this. He'd probably say he was sick and needed to be at the hospital like Sakura had said before his sensei arrived.

"I'm waiting, Sasuke," Kakashi growled above him.

Sasuke looked up finally and opened his mouth.

"I'm.......... I'm a....," the words choked his wind pipe.

"Your a what, Sasuke......," his sensei sneered, "You better not be trying to say some pathetic sorry, you know that won't cut it."

Sasuke glared at him, anger rising a tad bit.

"I'm a vampire! There! Happy?!"

The words exploded out of his mouth, leaving the boy panting a little from agitation. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. He raised his hand to Sasuke's forehead. The Uchiha shook him off and got out of his grip.

"Sasuke, your sick or something. Did something happen that your trying to cover up?," Kakashi asked, voice growing a bit confused.

The raven haired boy gritted his teeth. He leaped to the ground, followed swiftly by his teacher. Kakashi placed a hand on his student's shoulder and stopped him.

"Your not leaving just yet. Can I at least get you checked for something. You haven't been yourself for a while and I'm honestly starting to worry about you."

"I'm not sick and I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well if you refuse to go there, then your going straight to the Hokage's office. Murder is a big thing and imagining yourself as mythical creatures isn't going to help you," his teacher lectured.

Sasuke snarled.

"For the last time, I'm not joking! I am a vampire and if you don't believe me.... Why did those four kids have bite marks on their necks!? Well!!" Sasuke screeching, eyes glaring into his teacher.

Kakashi stared with wide confused eyes. The thoughts connected and he finally understood his student. He took a step forward to the now calm child. The vampire stood still, hunched over and leaning on his knees. He flinched as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... Tsunade is waiting..," his sensei said quietly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up straight. The Uchiha nodded compliantly.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Tsunade jolted, awakened by her door being knocked on.

"Come in...," the woman said groggily.

Sasuke and Kakashi stalked inside, the older man shutting the door gently. Tsunade cocked an eye brow.

"Didn't I just see you two?..... What ever do you want now?..," the Hokage growled.

Sasuke looked at the floor, knowing what his sensei would do.

"Sasuke...... Killed five people recently to my understanding.... He just spoke to me about it, so I brought him here.." Kakashi said slowly, taking a painful look at her.

Tsunade seemed to feel the tension in the atmosphere. She nodded.

".... That..... That is disturbing news indeed.... Kakashi."

"Yes ma'am?"

"May you please leave for a moment. I need to speak with Sasuke..... alone...."

The man bowed slightly, then turned on his heel and exited. Sasuke watched him go, slightly intimidated at his Hokage's actions. He knew she was going to be angry when he turned to her. The Uchiha stood, staring at the door and trying not to meet the blonde woman's gaze. He heard her chair creek, signaling to him that she had gotten up. The boy carefully and cautiously looked at her. The woman's eyes glared a bit at him, her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you admit this before, Uchiha? Were you perhaps frightened?...," she asked the genin.

Sasuke was silent. It was true. He had been nervous to tell about that night. He was scared of the consequences that would follow and what he might he had done if they had tried to subdue him. Sasuke surely would have attacked them and killed at least one ninja.....

"... Well? I'm waiting, boy.."

Sasuke nodded, almost unoticably to her. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Afraid of what?.... The consequences?... Or were you afraid of me?..."

"..... I would never be afraid of you," Sasuke snarled under his breath, eyes blazing at her.

The Hokage snickered and walked back to her desk. This told Sasuke she had calmed down. He took in a relieved sigh.

"So," the woman started, "Tell me the whole story, if you don't mind me asking?"

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Hey! Sorry for the _extremely _slow update. **:( **I was studying this weekend and last, so I never got the chance to fully update. Please forgive me for my carelessness..

~Thanks for reading!~

_~Tokashi_


	7. Chapter 7

A.N~ Hey again! I'm really starting to think I should add some action into this chapter and stuff... But I don't want to make it not flow right. (I've been told it flows wonderfully **:D**) So yea... I'm gonna' try and do some stuff here and there... Thanks to all my reviewers and watchers and all that good stuff! **:)**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke looked down, not wanting to meet his Hokage's questioning gaze. He opened his mouth periodically during the few moments of silence between them. He obviously was trying to decide wether or not to tell her the truth or lie. Tsunade watched him with a piercing gaze. She knew something was wrong with the boy, but since he wouldn't speak up she guessed she would have to find out herself.

"Sasuke. Come on, out with it..," she said in a quiet tone, signaling her anger level had gone down quite a bit.

Sasuke winced. How the heck could she believe him even if he told the truth.

"... I... I don't know....," he lied to the woman, ".. Three days ago I woke up in front of some ninja, who were killing those children..."

Tsunade continued to watch him, seeing the boy pause for a moment and quiver.

"... I.... I ran from them......"

"... And..?"

Sasuke looked away, bangs covering his expression. Tsunade bent over a little, trying to see what he was hiding. The vampire had stopped, nausea suddenly ailing his mind. His stomach rolled furiously at the image of the children. Sasuke shivered again, hand slowly coming up to cover his gut. Tsunade eyed it warily.

"... Do you feel sick?....," she asked him gently.

Sasuke lurched slightly.

_'Ugh... Disgusting... What do I tell her now?... Come on.. Make something up!'_

"I... I'm fine..... I was going to say I woke up in front of my door the next day with a needle in my leg... After that is sorta' fuzzy.."

The boy turned to her, still a bit grossed out at the memory of the kids. The woman seemed to be thinking deeply. She nodded after a while. The boy closed his eyes and sighed mentally. She'd believed him. The Hokage ordered Kakashi back inside.

"Sasuke told me everything... I do wonder if he might be sick... But otherwise, ANBU will continue to look over him."

Sasuke flinched, almost yelling in protest. He had been almost positively sure he'd be left alone if she'd trusted him.

_'Damn it... They still don't think I'm safe... Now what,'_ he screamed inwardly.

Tsunade eyed him, seeing the anger that swiftly crossed his features, but left the next moment.

"Don't get mad. I understand you _did_ kill an ANBU at your house. First off though, you will stay at the hospital one night. You seem a little... Odd.."

"That's what I told him, but he said he was fine," Kakashi added, crossing his arms.

Sasuke glared at him. He didn't understand why he was letting himself get so worked up. Usually, it wouldn't have bothered him much.

_'Maybe something is wrong with me.....'_

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke stood, glaring Kakashi down. He was pissed that he had to actually stay for the night. He didn't feel sick, nor did he feel the need to rest. The doctors had told him that he wasn't in the best of shape, and that he needed to be checked every hour for the rest of the day. Kakashi turned, finally fed up with his students eyes burning into his head.

"Would you cut it out. I understand your unhappy with this, but honestly, don't make it public."

Sasuke's glare hardened and he looked another way. His pride was squashed at the moment. He hated the hospital. It was almost like his second home. The boy preferred to take care of himself when he was sick, which rarely ever happened. He didn't want to feel like someones responsibility. After a few moments of inward protests, Sasuke was led to his room. Kakashi stayed with him, making sure he didn't just go out the window and back to his apartment. Sasuke growled as he went through his thoughts. Since his sensei wouldn't leave, that crossed out many plans he had in his mind.

The Uchiha, in a normal situation, would have waited and just escaped out the window when he felt bored of his room.

_'Stupid Tsunade.. I'm not sick for Christ's sake...,'_ he thought.

Kakashi looked up from his book, watching his student. The vampire was obviously in deep thought, staring aimlessly out the window. The sun was going down already. Kakashi sighed, getting sick of the silence between the two.

".. Just try to calm down... You'll be out tomorrow morning.."

"I'm not angry... Just annoyed," the ebony haired male murmured.

"That your sick and need to be here?... Why would you get upset at that, your usually quite calm about these things..."

Sasuke looked down at his hands, which were in his lap. He didn't know why he was so irritated. Kakashi was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"... I don't know why either..," he spoke softly, barely loud enough to hear.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

".. Want to tell em what's really going on?...."

Sasuke looked at him, shaking his head no. The sensei knew he was a stubborn kid, which grated his nerves occasionally. The Uchiha leaned back, suddenly feeling a pain in his neck. His hand absentmindedly trailed over it, trying to sooth the irritated skin. He winced as it grew worse, clutching it. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong?"

".. No... Just..," he winced again. It was getting more noticeable.

Kakashi got up, walking over to his student. He got the boy's hand off and examined the scar. Two faded holes imprinted themselves on Sasuke's skin.

"What is that?....," he whispered questioningly.

Sasuke hunched over, shaking slightly at the searing pain. He placed his hands over it once again, closing his eyes and trying to stay quiet. Kakashi ran out, going to find a nurse. Sasuke stayed in the empty room, whimpering and gritting his teeth. He flinched as he felt someones presence inside the room. He opened one eye, looking around. The boy saw no one. Sasuke sat up shakily, eyes averting upwards towards the roof. The Uchiha let out a gasp, eyes growing large.

"Hehe... Hello child..."

The boy blacked out.

**_______________________________________________________________**

"Yea, he's right in here," Kakashi opened the door to Sasuke's room.

The bed stood empty, covers messed up with some blood stains. The nurse and sensei stood silent. Kakashi walked over, examining the scene. Did Sasuke trick him so that he could get away? His grey eyes looked down at the blood stains.

_'No... That's real blood... Maybe..'_

The man's gaze turned to the window. It was open, more blood splotches on the window seal.

"Should I get Tsunade?" the nurse behind him asked, worry plastered on her face.

Kakashi nodded, not caring to turn to her. The woman ran off down the hall, leaving the man to wonder where his student might be.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke moaned, eyes cracking open.

"Hello, my child. Seems that you've finally woken up?" a man told him in a silky voice.

The Uchiha tried to move, but found himself chained immobile. He looked up with his obsidian eyes, seeing chains encircled around his wrists and connecting to the ceiling. He growled slightly, eyes growing into slits. He also took note that his feet were off the ground.

_'Perfect,'_ he yelled in his mind,_ 'Now I'm screwed..'_

The boy wiggled a bit, fighting the restraints. He gave up with a sigh.

"Fighting is pointless, child," the voice whispered again.

"Who are you... Why am I here?" Sasuke snarled furiously, eyes turning crimson.

He chocked as a fist appeared, driving into his stomach. The boy coughed up blood onto the stone floor, gritting his teeth afterwards. Another blow reached his senses, this time pounding his chest. Sasuke inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. He let his sharingan fade away.

"That's better. Don't want you wasting chakra, now do we?" The voice chuckled.

Sasuke opened one eye to glare at his captor. Darkness surrounded him still, encasing the ninja in it's shadows. A figure came into view, still shadowy. Sasuke tried to break the chains. The iron groaned but fought to stay in tact.

"Now now, don't be like that, little boy. I'm not going to harm you," he snickered.

Sasuke glared coldly at him, continuing to struggle helplessly. He coughed as another punch nailed his gut. The vampire shut his eyes as another hit came right after the first. After a few more, Sasuke let out a small whimper.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" The ninja whispered in his ear.

Sasuke hissed angrily at him. His head was shoved back into the stone wall of the room. He moaned slightly, vision blurring at the impact.

"Don't tell me I don't ring a bell, child," the man asked, a look of hurt on his face, "I surely wouldn't want you to forget me."

The boy flinched as he felt a tongue licked his neck. A face flashed through his mind.

"Y-Your-" The boy was cut off as white hot pain drove itself into his body.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his screams. The man's teeth sank into his skin, blood dripping down his chest. The genin's mouth opened, a tiny squeak making it's way out. The older man leaned back, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Your just as good as last time, young one," he smiled.

Sasuke's vision was fuzzy. His mind clouded up with pain as he felt darkness closing in slowly.

"Hmhm.. Night night, my little Sasuke-chan.."

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Hey! I'm so happy now! I've finally allowed myself to write this chapter **:D** This chapter is the breaking point in my story, which means the chapters after this one should go smoothly.** Please R&R!**(I'm not good at beginnings)

~Thanks for reading!~

~Tokashi


	8. Chapter 8

A.N~ Muahahaha! I left you with a cliffy **:) **Aren't I evil... Anyways. Thanks again to Fall. Crimson. Shadow! **:D**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes cracked open. He moaned, head pounding furiously. The vampire looked over his surroundings, trying to remember what had happened before he blacked out. He felt a pain in his neck, making him wince slightly. His memories flooded back to him. The hospital, that man... and.. Did he really bite him? Sasuke heard something in front of him. He flinched, tensing and trying to see in the darkness. He didn't try using his sharingan since last time all he got was a few punches. The Uchiha growled, seeing the ninja from before appear. The man wore a crooked smile.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-chan?" he asked, grabbing his chin and making their eyes meet.

Sasuke yanked his head away, glaring silently at the older man. He pulled at the chains for a second, hearing them clank together. The ninja in front of him turned stern.

"I told you before that struggling was useless," he snickered.

"What makes you think I listened to you."

The boy gasped, feeling his gut hit. The man stood, eyes shooting daggers down at him.

"It's your choice to listen.. I'm simply trying to save you from some pain."

The genin lifted his head up, still glaring quietly. The ninja chuckled and crossed his arms. Sasuke was becoming annoyed at the mans calm composure. He felt the urge to make him angry, but decided it would only inflict pain upon himself. This man was not to be taken lightly. His thoughts started working, trying to think up a plan.

"... So, have you figured out who I am yet?...."

Sasuke twitched. The ninja was a shady character. He didn't remind Sasuke of anyone he'd ever met before. Seeing the boy wasn't going to answer, the man laughed.

"Hmhm... How 'bout we make this a game," he snickered, bending over so that his mouth hovered next to Sasuke's ear, "You get three tries to guess my name. If you choose wrong, another day will be added to your stay. If you miraculously guess right..... Well... You still get a day added."

Sasuke growled as the ninja cackled again.

"Fun game, isn't it?"

"... And what if I choose not to play?"

"Then you loose and I get to choose when you leave," the man smiled.

Sasuke looked down, thoughts racing.

_'What's his name! Come on... You must have met him before, he knows you somehow... But....'_

"Time is ticking, Sasuke-chan," he laughed, drumming his fingers on Sasuke's head.

The boy searched through his memories. He began to panic. How long _could _he keep him here. Kakashi and the others would certainly be looking for him, but could they find him?

"... Come on. Just say a name, maybe I'll even give you a hint."

Sasuke looked up slowly, silently asking for help.

"It's starts with an 's'," he snickered.

_'Well.... That narrows it down to about.... a million...,'_ Sasuke growled inwardly.

The boy looked around him. Thousands of names started with 's'.... For goodness sake, _his _name started with 's'.

"... Is it.... Umm......"

"Yes?...."

Suddenly, his mind clicked.

"Your name... It's... Shuhiko?" the boy answered, begging it to be right.

The man was quiet, then smiled cunningly.

"Lucky pick, Sasuke-chan," Shuhiko snickered.

Sasuke sighed in relief. At least he got it right. Shuhiko turned and began walking away. Sasuke blinked, surprised.

"Hey! I-"

"You heard the rules. You guess right and you get a day added," the man cut him off, not bothering to turn and look at the fuming boy.

The Uchiha snarled, eyes spinning into crimson. He yanked angrily at the chains, trying desperately to break them. Shuhiko stopped, silent. The next moment he appeared in front of him, punching the child back into the cold wall. Sasuke winced as another fist buried itself in his middle. The boy let out a strangled yelp. He opened one closed eye and glared furiously at Shuhiko. The ninja, in return, sent his own glare right back. He pressed on the Uchiha's stomach, receiving a slight whimper from him.

"Don't you dare make me angry. You're in no position to fight," he hissed in his ear.

After a few moments of intense staring, the man turned on his heel once again and stalked out of the cell.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi sighed, running his fingers through his spiky grey hair. He looked up at the ceiling. The man was nervous and couldn't sleep. Tsunade had told him not to worry about it and get some rest, but not worrying was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. Sasuke had been gone for more then a day. If someone had taken him, that was enough time to do some damage. Kakashi looked out his window, the moonlight sending an eerie glow across his face.

_'What could have happened to him...,'_ he wondered, resting his head in his hands.

_'Maybe... He was upset at me and jumped out the window... But why was there blood...,"_ Kakashi panicked.

He stood up, dragging himself into the bathroom. He leaned on the counter in front of his mirror and tried to collect himself. He knew that Sasuke could take care of himself when the time called for it, but if they were able to take him, maybe they were harder then he expected. A normal ninja was no problem for the Uchiha, but something higher ranked might be a bit difficult for him. Also, there was the thought that more then one ninja had taken him. There might have been three, or even four all together. These ideas disturbed the sensei and refused to leave his thoughts.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on his door. The man took a moment to calm down, then made his way to the entrance. Kakashi opened the door, greeted with an ANBU in his face. The man cocked an eyebrow and leaned on the door frame.

"You have been summoned by the Hokage," the ANBU declared, mask covering his expression.

Kakashi nodded and closed the door. He didn't show excitement but inside he was overjoyed. Maybe Tsunade found out where he was, or was making a team to go search for him. He got his cloths on and headed out towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat at her desk, fingers drumming on the wood. She flinched as the door knocked, Kakashi walking in.

"You summoned me, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

The woman nodded.

"I think I have pinpointed where your student might be. From what I've heard, there have been some people that have seen a group of foreign ninja traveling though some towns nearby. They were last seen at a trade port just east of here. I'm gathering a team to found out more on them and see if they might have any relationship to Sasuke's disappearance."

Kakashi nodded understandingly. He looked up at her silently.

"But," Tsunade added, "You will not be going on this mission. I know you want to help your student, but I think it might be better if you sit this one out-"

"I know Sasuke better then others. If I go, I can help out greatly," Kakashi interrupted.

Tsunade sighed.

"I understand you want the best for Sasuke, but your relationship with him will cause you to be hasty and not think clearly. I can't let you go," the woman finished, feeling the sensei tense noticeably.

Kakashi was silent, knowing he wasn't going to change her decision. Tsunade dismissed him shortly after, knowing the jounin would probably be angry at her until his student was returned.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Sorry about the short chapter. **:( **I tried making it longer, but ending it there would have helped out with the next one. I hope you liked it! **Please R&R!**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	9. Chapter 9

A.N~ Hey! I just found out for the entire summer I only have two hours on the computer...... How stupid is that!?..... I'll try to update as much as I can without my parents noticing, like when they leave I'll sneak on...

Thanks Fall. Crimson. Shadow **:D**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke kicked and squirmed to no end, trying to break the chains that encircled his wrists. He growled and squeezed his eyes shut. The iron groaned, bending slightly. Just when the boy thought he had it, his arms gave out. He snarled and tried again, but to no avail. Sasuke dropped his head, panting slightly.

".... I told you it was no use, Sasuke-chan," Shuhiko's voice whispered next to his ear.

The boy glared angrily at him, fury boiling. He tried kicking the older ninja. Shuhiko caught his ankle and twisted it oddly. Sasuke hissed in pain as he bent it more.

"Did you _really _think you could hurt me with just a kick? How degrading.... Your pathetic skills couldn't hurt an infant.," he chuckled next to the child's face, licking it quickly.

Sasuke gasped, choking out painfully as a hand grasped his neck. He gritted his teeth, head moving around in a weak attempt to escape.

"L-let..... Go of m-me!" he ordered quietly, coughing as the grip tightened.

He thrashed again, forcing his wrists apart. Suddenly, the chains gave way and the Uchiha began to fall. Shuhiko's grip left his throat, allowing him to collapse on his knees before him. Sasuke breathed shallowly as he tried reviving his deprived lungs, coughing a bit between some breaths. Shuhiko placed one hand on his side, bending down and snatching up a glob of Sasuke's black hair. The boy inhaled sharply at the sudden jerk, snapping his eyes open. The man towered over him, eyes clouded with anger.

"Why must you be so disobedient... Why can't you just do what I ask of you?"

".... Because I don't take orders from low-life scum such as yourself....," the Uchiha barked back, hands curling into fists.

Shuhiko seemed to be fuming at the time. He threw Sasuke's head down, yanking him up by his arm and tugging him out the door. The boy knew he'd made the ninja angry, and also knew he'd probably regret saying those things. The man opened another door, pushing the child inside and walking in as well. He locked the door afterwards. Sasuke stood shakily, turning to face the rogue. He gasped slightly as he disappeared, feeling a fist sink itself into his back. The genin let out a painful yelp, eyes spinning into the sharingan. He narrowly dodged another punch, ducking and trying to sweep the man off his feet. Shuhiko snorted, lifting one foot and kicking Sasuke into the wall across from him. The older man laughed, seeing Sasuke struggle to find his footing. He wobbled a bit, falling onto his side again. He hated to admit it, but he was already exhausted.

_'Dammit......,'_ he growled inwardly.

"Oh?," the man laughed, "Are you tired, child? We can take a break from this fighting, if you choose to do so... I mean, if you've decided to be obedient."

Sasuke growled weakly, hands twitching a bit as he sat defenselessly in Shuhiko's shadow. The older man grabbed a glob of his black hair once again and lifted his head up to stare at his face. The boy cringed, but his fierce composer never broke. Shuhiko shook him a bit.

"I know you have to have a weakness.... And I'm going to find out what it is..," he whispered venomously.

The Uchiha spat in his face, glaring with his sharingan red eyes. Shuhiko calmly wiped it off. A slap echoed throughout the cell. Sasuke tasted blood in his mouth. The man had backhanded him across the face, leaving a large red mark on his left cheek. Shuhiko grabbed his chin roughly, yanking his head back so that their eyes met.

"If you _ever _do that again... I will see that you never leave this place..... _alive_."

With that said, he got up, dragging Sasuke along with him, and walked out the cell. The Uchiha boy struggled a bit, eyes catching a glimpse of a door down the hall way. It had light shooting out from under it. The boy hadn't been able to see a bright room in at least a day. His eyes had thankfully adjusted to the darkness of the cell blocks. The two stopped abruptly, making the child lurch forward a bit. He snorted up at Shuhiko, who ignored his very presence. Sasuke was thrown into the room and locked inside.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-chan... You'll need the rest... Trust me," the rogue said behind the door.

This made the Uchiha shiver a bit, hearing him walk calmly back down the hall and through the door Sasuke had seen. The boy sighed, letting his head fall limply. He needed to find a way out of this hell hole. Sasuke got up gingerly and stumbled through the darkness till he found the door. The genin felt the knob and tried messing with it. He gasped as it shocked him a bit. The boy yanked his hand off when it was finished. He put his ear against the door, trying to hear if anyone was there.

_'Maybe.... I could just break down the door.... No one would probably hear it.... Except maybe a guard or something... What if Shuhiko was out there, waiting for me to try to escape?...,'_ he thought worriedly.

He decided to chance it, backing up slowly and trying to focus his chacra. It suddenly broke, sending him to the floor as if someone had nailed him in the face. Sasuke sat up shakily, looking over his trembling hands.

_'What just happened?.....'_

"I can feel your chacra, child. Don't try anything I can notice," Shuhiko chuckled from behind the door, "Oh, and I brought a little play mate for you."

The door cracked open, a small form getting tossed inside. The door slammed shut once again. Sasuke crawled over to the shadow, being cautious to what it might be.

"Ugh.....," a moan resounded from the shadow.

Sasuke twitched. He knew that voice.

"S-..... Sakura? Is that you?"

The girl lifted herself off the floor, hair dangling in her face.

"Sasuke?," she threw her arms around his neck, "I was so worried about you! Are you... Ok?"

The girl tried saying normally, but her voice cracked in the middle. Sasuke found himself hugging her back tightly, not wanting her to go away. She looked up at him, eyes almost glowing in the dark room. Sasuke looked her over. She had a few cuts on her face, one bruise, and some red marks. He let her go gently, trying to figure out what he could do to help the pink haired female. She also was looking him over. She noticed a fading red mark on his left cheek, but that was it really..

"Are you Ok?," Sasuke asked softly.

She nodded, rubbing her arm tenderly. Sasuke leaned over and tried seeing what it was that she was soothing. A large cut plastered her perfect skin. His eyes widened.

"Sakura, your hurt," he whispered, but she cut him off.

"Sasuke I'm fine. Your probably in worse shape anyways."

_'Not really....,' _he croaked inwardly.

He longed to help her. She held a hand over his head. It glowed a soft green. They stayed that way for a while. Sasuke's black orbs wandered upwards, looking at her hand hovering over him.

"Just as I thought," Sakura whispered, taking her hand back, "You haven't eaten in days and your stomach is badly hurt. You also are low on chacra."

Sasuke looked down. He guessed he'd forgotten about hunger when he had arrived here..

"Sakura-"

"I think I might have something to help your stomach," she cut him off again.

He looked sadly at her. She needed help too... Why couldn't he cut her off as well? That's what he usually did... Her words didn't matter.

_'How could I say that! Sakura deserves to talk,' _he yelled at himself.

The boy was oblivious to the girl rubbing something on his stomach. He jumped as it began to burn terribly. He winced in pain.

"I know it hurts, but it'll help out a lot."

Sasuke trusted her, trying to relax. His mind was telling him that the substance was bad and to get it off now. He ignore the threats, refusing to make Sakura work harder. The girl let her hand sweep over his face, the red mark disappearing completely. He looked at her sympathetically as she coughed, eyes closing from the force. He reached over and brushed the pink hair out of her face and behind her ear. The girl paused, looking at him questionably.

_'CHA! Sasuke just touched me! And now he's staring at me!' _Inner Sakura roared in triumph.

Sakura felt her face heat up as his eyes continued their staring. Sasuke saddened as she turned away from him, thinking he'd done something wrong. Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling psychotically. She inwardly danced in happiness. The two sat in silence for the next few moments.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Haha! Finally some SasuSaku around here! Hurray! Did I do good... I know... Pretty sappy...** R&R if you want me to put more of that last part in the next chapter or go on with the story! I personally would like to hear your ideas... 'Cause mine aren't technically wanted.. o.o.... **

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	10. Chapter 10

A.N~ Hey! I'm back from my trip and all **:D **I had lots of fun, except I got a bad sunburn on my scalp..... So yea, I got tan though! I'm usually pale and stuff so that's a great accomplishment!!

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke sat with his back against the wall, trying to think of a way to escape Shuhiko. Sakura slept across the room, laying peacefully on her side. The Uchiha stared at her dreamily. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he blamed his odd emotions on that fact..

_'We have to get out of here soon... Who knows what Shuhiko plans to do with me... or worse, Sakura....'_ the boy groaned in his head.

He ran his fingers through his ebony hair and sighed worriedly. Sakura shuffled and made a quiet squeak. Sasuke looked up at her hazily. The female was waking up. She groggily moaned and blinked away her morning haze.

".. Sas-.... Sasuke?... What are you doing up so early.. You need to be sleeping."

The Uchiha looked down. He couldn't sleep knowing Shuhiko could just waltz in and take his pink haired friend. He didn't notice that she was right next to him.

"Sasuke, your acting strange.. Did something happen to you while you were here?... Did Shuhiko do anything to you?," the girl questioned, remembering how he had been acting since she had shown up.

The boy flinched when she placed her hand on his, wrists aching in pain. His eye squinted a tad bit, but he tried to suffer in silence. Anyways... Her hand.. felt.. Kind of good.

_'Oh God, something must be wrong with me...' _he whined inside his mind.

Sakura saw is face scrunch up slightly, wondering what was going on in his head. She gave him a good over look. He didn't look to bad, now that her eyes had adjusted. Only thing that really showed was his exhaustion.

"Sasuke.. You should sleep.. I can see that you really need some."

"I'm fine Sakura... Besides... Shuhiko should be coming soon by now.. I can't be sleeping then."

"Why not?...," the female replied quickly.

Sasuke sighed, wanting to just drop the subject and let him think. He opened his mouth and was about to tell her to forget it when the door was knocked on. It opened loudly, squeaking and scratching across the floor as it did. Shuhiko walked in and turned a light on. The two genin flinched at the sudden change in the room. Sasuke was temporarily blinded, eyes trying to adjust. He covered them, but regretted it when he heard Sakura gasp. The boy tried to see what was happening, sight coming back slowly. He made out Shuhiko's body, one arm dragging the girl out of the room.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke gasped, but the door shut on him, leaving him alone and confused.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura was dragged down the hall way, kicking and growling at the older ninja. She saw a door coming into view. The girl was tossed inside carelessly, Shuhiko following her quietly. She looked around the room. There was a chair in the middle, straps connected to the arms and legs.

"What do you plan to do with me," she snarled at the man.

He laughed, picking her up and shoving her into the chair. Sakura thrashed wildly. Her arms were held down as well as her legs, leather encircling her limbs. Shuhiko took a step back, admiring his work. He crossed his arms and walked around her. Finally, he stopped behind her, grabbing a handful of her pink hair and leaning down so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"I hope your comfy, young lady. Your going to be in this chair for a while," he chuckled.

Sakura's hands bawled into fists, blood dripping out of them. She struggled uselessly, refusing to give up.

"Scared?"

"... No... If you had wanted to kill me, you would have already..," the female hissed quietly, hopping that she was correct.

Shuhiko smiled down at her, making the girl gasp.

_'What!? Are... Are those.. Fangs!!?? This can't be real, it must be.. some kind of genjutsu...' _

"This isn't genjutsu, my dear. Why would I go through the trouble to make you think I had fangs?"

Sakura shivered slightly.

_'This ninja.... He must have done something to Sasuke... When Sasuke went crazy during training, he had the same fangs....'_

"What are you! Why did you bring me and Sasuke here!? Tell me!" she screeched at him.

Shuhiko laughed again.

"You honestly have _no _clue what I am?.... Well.. I'm offended," the rogue made a sad face, looking away from her and sighing.

Sakura glared angrily.

"I know exactly what you are... A low-life piece of-" a fist embedded itself into her ribs, making her cough.

She doubled over as far as the straps would allow her to go, blood dripping onto her lap. Shuhiko grabbed her hair once more, yanking her head up.

"Now, your going to keep your pitiful, litle ass in this chair while I leave... Don't you _dare _try to leave this room, or I _will _kill you," with that said, he swished around, walking out the door silently.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke flinched as the door exploded back open, lights flickering off and leaving him lost in the darkness of the room. The boy heard something in front of him, activating his sharingan. He yelped loudly as he felt a glob of his dark hair snatched up, lifting him onto his feet.

"Will you ever learn to listen, stubborn little brat." Shuhiko murmured, proceeding to drag the helpless boy to his new destination.

He opened the door and walked down the long corridor. Sasuke had his hands wrapped around the man's wrists, pain etching his face every so often. God did his head hurt..

"Let me go!" he thrashed, clawing at the man wildly.

He was shoved into the wall, pinned harshly. Shuhiko snarled in his face, baring his teeth at the younger boy. Sasuke froze, swallowing slightly.

"That's right, keep your trap _shut_," he hissed, ramming his head back into the wall and walking off again.

Sasuke moaned in pain, getting shoved into another room. He blinked repeatedly. This room was extremely bright to him. He covered his eyes, squinting them shut. Shuhiko stalked over to him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him up. The Uchiha squirmed, trying to land a punch or a kick on the ninja, who eyed him lazily. The man stopped in front of a table. He picked up a needle, pushing Sasuke to the floor. The genin growled, squinting up at him.

"Hey, what's-"

He held in a gasp, feeling a prick in his arm. He twitched as he suddenly felt exhausted. He inhaled weakly when it was taken out, leaning back on his elbows. He breathed deeply, one eye closed.

"Shu..... hiko....," he whispered dryly.

"Hmhm... I'll see you when you wake up, Sasuke-chan. But for now, try to get some sleep," Shuhiko's voice faded away from him as he fell into unconsciousness.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ SOOO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE.... I was at the hospital most of the week... **D:** I had an ear infection in both ears and I can hardly swallow my throats so swollen... Please **R&R!!**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	11. Chapter 11

A.N~ Hey you guys!!! I'm updating a lot so you can all get as many chapters in before camp!

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow **;D**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura moaned, pain rippling around her form. She panted form lack of chacra and sleep. Shuhiko stood before her, arms crossed and a look of dismay etched into his expression. He snorted as he saw her fall limp in her restraints, turning on his heel and walking out the door. He continued his way down the hall and stopped at another door on his left. He opened it, revealing Sasuke's passed out form on the floor. He snickered as the boy kicked. The medicine _had_ said something about nightmares. The ninja leaned on the door frame, watching with interest. Sasuke shuffled, a whimper making it's way through his lips. Shuhiko left that room. He didn't think the boy would wake up anytime soon.

_'With the drug I gave him he should be out until tomorrow... Or even two days from now,' _his thoughts calmed him, seeing he hadn't cared to lock the door.

Shuhiko traveled onwards down the dark tunnel, passing doors and cells. Every few steps he'd pass by a light, sending an eerie glow throughout the small part of the dark hallway. The man finally arrived at the end, unlocking the wooden door and slipping himself inside quietly, then locking it again.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi paced in his room, hands fiddling behind his back. He had received no word from Tsunade yet, except that Sakura had gone missing a few days ago. The sensei was worried sick about his students.

_'What are those idiot ninja's doing... Messing around!? They should have been able to find his location by now,' _he screamed inwardly, _'... Come on Kakashi... Calm down... There ANBU agents.. they can handle this.' _

The man tried to sleep, sitting down on his bed, but it never came. All his thoughts were telling him tat something had gone terribly wrong and that Tsunade had thought it best to keep that information out of his reach. She knew how attached he was to his students. He sighed heavily, getting up from his spot on his mattress. He find himself in the shower, warm water pouring over him. He leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down enough to rest. After what felt like hours of standing, Kakashi turned off the water, stumbling over to his chair after he'd dried off and gotten fresh cloths on. The man ran his fingers through his still wet hair.

_'How could I have let this happen... This is my fault...'_ he accused himself angrily, slamming his fists down on the arms of his seat.

After he had sat in thought, sleep began to ail him. He sighed and allowed it to overcome his thoughts, closing his eyes and drifting off.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi snorted, being woken up by his door knocking. He grumbled, groggily standing and making his way over. He grabbed the knob and peeked out sleepily.

"... What is it..," he tried to sound calm, seeing that the two men were ANBU guards.

"Your students have been found. Were forming a larger team to rescue them though. We haven't figured out how many ninja could be there with them or what condition your students might be in.." One said to him.

Kakashi looked down. Oh how he hoped they were alright.. Suddenly, he heard his name called. The man flinched out of his daydreaming. He looked back up. The ANBU were gone, replaced with a blond haired boy. The child was looking up at him worriedly. Kakashi sighed, allowing the boy to walk inside. Naruto made his way to the table, sitting himself down and clenching his hands into fists.

"... Kakashi-sensei.... Are... Are Sasuke and Sakura gonna' be OK?...," he whispered.

The sensei sat down across from him, nodding. He knew how his student was feeling. Naruto looked up silently, pleading quietly. The man sighed deeply.

"Naruto, were not going to look for them by ourselves. Tsunade-sama told me to stay away from this mission, and I suspect she doesn't want you in it either."

Naruto stood up quickly, making the table slide forward and causing everything on it to shake. He was glaring furiously at him, anger at the boiling point. Kakashi stared back lazily. He wasn't going to change his mind.

"Dammit, sensei! We can't just sit here and do _nothing_! For all we know, Sasuke and Sakura could be dead!"

"Then there would be no point to look ourselves. Just sit down and let ANBU carry this one out," Kakashi replied calmly, but inside he was feeling the same way.

Naruto was silent for a moment, looking down and hiding his features. His body trembled slightly. The genin shoved his chair back against the wall and stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kakashi leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. What would happen if Naruto was right?

_'What if.. They are dead...'_

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke groaned slightly, eyes fluttering open. He looked around his room, dazed. The Uchiha sat up shakily and examined further. He was alone. He had expected Shuhiko to be waiting for him to wake up, but he didn't appear to be anywhere around him. The boy eyed the door. He stood and made his way over to it. Surprisingly, it was open. Sasuke peeked his head out as quietly as she could, looking both ways down the corridor. He took a step out and paused, then took another and repeated what he and done the first time.

_'I guess it's safe to check where Sakura is...' _Sasuke traveled further down the hall.

His eyes grew large as he saw a shadow approaching him. He silently turned and sped the other way, looking back behind him. He gasped as he ran into something, rubbing his face and trying to sooth the pain away. He growled and looked at what he had run into. Sasuke froze, shaking slightly.

"What are _you _doing out _here_?" A large man asked him, snarling with furry.

He bent down to grab the boy, but Sasuke dodged and ran past him. He breathed heavily, hearing Shuhiko yell at him angrily down the hall. He tried going faster. He saw a door up ahead, reaching out to open it. The door opened, showing Sakura's head pop out. She gasped as her arm was grabbed by the boy, yanking her with him. Sasuke noticed her wrists were bleeding, but decided to ask later. The two sped down the long hallway, Sakura being the one to check if they were behind them still.

"Sasuke!.. Sasuke stop.. I think there gone now...," she panted, slowing down and causing the Uchiha to do the same.

He bent over, breathing heavily. He coughed, feeling a hand suddenly grab his throat. The genin was lifted off the floor, dangling in front of Shuhiko. The rogue ninja was fuming, baring his fangs at Sasuke. The child hissed at him weakly. Sakura was frozen, taking a few steps back and falling into the other man. He grabbed her and twisted her arms behind her back. She let out a painful yelp as they went higher. Sasuke tried looking at her, worry washing over his face. Shuhiko squeezed tighter, watching the Uchiha squirm helplessly and quietly.

"It seems you two found a way out... Hmhm... I never would have guessed you'd escape so easily," he brought Sasuke closer to his face, "And you were supposed to be knocked out till tomorrow.."

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to keep silent. Shuhiko smiled, a deep laugh rolling out of his mouth. The boy coughed as the hold tightened once again. He started feeling faint, struggling dying down. The man holding him noticed and looked him over. He threw him to the ground, making the genin gasp a bit. He breathed deeply, trying to revive his lungs. Shuhiko walked over to Sakura, who was glaring furiously at him.

"I wonder about you the most, little one," he chuckled as the kunoichi snarled at his words.

Sasuke looked over at the three, barely conscious. He tried picking himself up, arms shaking under him. The Uchiha fell back onto his stomach, a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as Shuhiko kicked her teammate.

The boy gritted his teeth, curling up into a ball.

"Now," Shuhiko said, looking back up at Sakura. "Who's going to pay the penalty?"

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ OH NOES! A CLIFFY! I am so evil, aren't I? I know, I tried to make this chapter long so you guys aren't so lonely once you have to wait another week for my return once again from camp **xD **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think so far :)**

**(hey that rhymes 8D)**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	12. Chapter 12

A.N~ I'm back! Now I can post up more chapters for all you guys **:D **Camp was fun, but I was bored all the time.... So anyways, yea I'll be posting up as fast as I can and I wont be going anywhere soon.

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke felt another kick to his stomach, making him cough hoarsely. Shuhiko growled as the two continued to be silent.

"If you can't choose, I will myself," he hissed warningly.

Sakura struggled violently as she saw the man lean down, picking Sasuke up by hair. The Uchiha snarled at him angrily. His eyes were scarlet red, glaring furiously. Sasuke inhaled slightly as he felt himself tugged down the hallway. His head pounded from his hair being tugged numerously. His eyes cracked open, seeing Sakura traveling the opposite way. He clawed the hand holding him, hissing and shaking his head around. Shuhiko tightened his grip, giving a sharp yank. Sasuke continued to fight. He yelped slightly when the ninja threw him against the wall. Sasuke fell onto the floor, looking up at Shuhiko. The man suddenly slammed his foot down on his ankle. The genin roared painfully, bone cracking. He whimpered as quietly as possible, clutching it in agony.

"Now stop squirming, brat," Shuhiko grabbed his arm and started off again.

Sasuke gasped weakly as his leg burned. He gritted his teeth and tried to not show any pain. Shuhiko passed his previous room, dragging him up to a flight of stairs. Sasuke was dropped at the foot of them, immediately getting off his hurt limb. Shuhiko began climbing the steps, stopping after he noticed Sasuke wasn't following. He turned and glared at the writhing boy, who was still at the bottom. He growled.

"You better get up here or I'll break your other ankle."

Sasuke whimpered, looking up at the rogue ninja. He placed his hand on the first step, stopping and shaking in pain. Shuhiko rolled his eyes. He made his way back to Sasuke, who saw him and tried to hide his other leg. Shuhiko grabbed his good ankle, twisting it ruthlessly. Sasuke screamed in agony, a burning sensation traveling up his leg. He clutched his head and trembled, feeling the man let go of his injury. He rolled onto his side, sweating and breathing deeply through his clenched teeth. An arm wrapped around his waist, lifting him up.

"You got lucky this time, Sasuke-chan... Be happy your arms aren't broken as well," the man hissed at him under his breath.

Sasuke panted and whimpered loudly. Shuhiko began walking up the steps, dropping Sasuke when they made it to the top. He noticed the boy's silence, nudging him with his foot. The Uchiha's body was motionless, bangs covering his face. Shuhiko smirked slightly.

_'Hmhm... Lucky brat... He passed out from the pain before it got worse,' _he chuckled in his head.

Shuhiko leaned down, scooping the unconscious child into his arms and opening two other doors.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura fought the ninja's hold, kicking and thrashing violently. She gasped as she felt herself shoved onto the floor, which really wasn't floor, but grass instead. Her green eyes looked up. A team of ANBU stood in front of her. The one in front wearing a mask shaped like a dog's head stepped forward, tossing a wad of cash to the man behind Sakura. He grunted, kicking Sakura towards the team.

"Wheres the Uchiha?" One ANBU spoke up.

The rogue snickered and turned back to the building.

"He costs extra. Unless you want to speak with him," he cackled and walked through the open doors.

The ninja looked at each other.

"We'd like to speak with him, now."

The man shrugged, waling inside the shadowy building once again. Sakura looked up, a bruise on her face from where Shuhiko had hit her. The team helped her up, giving her to the medics. Minutes later, Shuhiko walked out. Sasuke dangled in his grasp.

"Sasuke! Let him go!" Sakura started, but was silenced by one ANBU.

"Hmhm. My dear, he's just fine. He simply passed out from the pain in his legs. Nothing to worry about." Shuhiko laughed darkly.

The medics eyed Sasuke's ankles. One of them flinched at the sight. They were crooked slightly, his left had a bone poking out of his skin. Shuhiko tossed the boy over his shoulder lazily, leaning against the door frame.

"So, why have you all come here and visited me? I'm sure you all are happy you have your little kunoichi back," the rogue smiled.

"We came here for him as well. Hand him over. We already paid."

Shuhiko cocked an eyebrow, looking over the money. He shrugged.

"Doesn't look like much to me, if I may say so... How 'bout I make you all a swell deal," he let Sasuke slide off his shoulder, getting into a fighting stance.

The ANBU looked over him questionably. The ninja chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"If you can get to Sasuke before I do," he said as he walked to them, "You can have him and me. Do we have a deal?"

The ninja looked at him silently. They stood like this for a while. Sakura was in utter shock.

_'How in the world is he making a game out of this!?...'_

She glared furiously at the man. Shuhiko winked at her, snickering. He crouched down and smirked playfully as the other ninja did so as well.

"One.... Two..... Three!"

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Haha! How about that ending **:D ** Your all probably ticked that I make you wait for so long to update, then you get a cliff hanger! **R&R and tell me what you think!**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	13. Chapter 13

A.N~ Haha! I got another random dudes review! SCORE! WHAT TO THE NOW! **8D **I'm so proud of this story now that I've read it myself. I'm happily going to continue it as long as I can! But keep reviewing for me... Makes me feel better about it!

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Shuhiko appeared next to Sasuke in a second, the ANBU staring at him in shock. The rogue chuckled, crossing his arms and smiling at the ninja.

"Best two out of three? I'll go easy on you next time! I promise. You can even have a head start before I go," the vampire snickered.

The ANBU glared at the rogue. He calmly walked back to the ninja. The two got into a crouched position once again. Shuhiko held up his fingers, counting down silently. The ANBU appeared next to Sasuke this time, Shuhiko smiling playfully at him.

"Good job! Only one more round."

The men again got in their positions. Shuhiko once again counted down with his fingers, slower then usual. Once his last finger appeared, Shuhiko punched the ANBU in the chest, sending him to the ground. He then made his way to Sasuke, picking him up and starting to walk inside.

"I win, you can all leave now. I'll return Sasuke to you whenever I feel the need to. You'll get him back someday at least," he cackled.

"You cheated."

Shuhiko stopped, pausing before he entered the door.

"_I _cheated? Never. The only person that would actually try to cheat in a game with me would be you. I don't need to cheat to win," Shuhiko smiled pleasantly.

The ANBU surrounded the man, all in fighting stance. Shuhiko sighed and placed Sasuke down against the wall. He turned silently, arms behind his back. He held his hands up defensively. The ninja around him stood staring at him quietly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving up, of course. Foolish man," he snickered, "I know what an ANBU is capable of. I wouldn't dare try to fight all of you at once."

The ANBU looked at each other, deciding he was telling the truth.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke launched up, sweating and panting heavily. He looked around, trying to see where he was. He noticed he was in a bed. He also had his pajamas on. The boy was surprised.

"You woke up, I see," a voice mumbled to his right.

Sasuke turned instinctively, eyes meeting his sensei's. The man had a tired expression on his face. Sasuke stared silently.

".... What happened?...," he croaked, noticing his ankles weren't burning anymore.

"ANBU found you and Sakura two days ago. You've been out cold since. You feeling alright?"

"Is Sakura OK? Where is she?," Sasuke blurted out.

His black eyes darted around the room again, checking if there was another bed. Kakashi looked the boy over. It was unusual for Sasuke to act this way over someone, and Sakura being that person only made it more confusing. The Uchiha stopped searching, turning his gaze back onto Kakashi.

"She's fine, Sasuke. Calm down. Sakura's at her house resting."

The boy seemed to relax a bit, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. The two fell into silence. Kakashi sighed, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Are your ankles hurting you? They were broken pretty badly...," the man asked.

Sasuke shook his head no, arms crossed over his chest. Bandages wrapped around his neck and stomach. His wrists were bruised, also swollen slightly. The Uchiha looked out the window.

"What time is it."

"Around noon. Sakura told me she would come check on you soon."

The black haired boy didn't reply. He was anxious to when his teammate would show up, but he hid his excitement from Kakashi. They were quiet once more, not speaking until Sakura arrived after an hour or so. Kakashi left to speak with the Hokage about something, leaving his two students alone. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, looking over Sasuke's injuries. The Uchiha watched in silence.

"So, do you feel any better?" Sakura asked after a moment.

".. Yea.. My head kinda' hurts still, but not as bad as before."

Sakura nodded, checking his wrists.

"You look better then you did yesterday. Are you hungry at all?"

Sasuke shook his head, though his stomach growled right afterwards. He covered his middle, looking away from her. Sakura smiled.

"I'll get you some food. One second," she stood up and walked out of the room.

Sasuke sighed, stomach gurgling at him once more. He glared down at it. He coughed hoarsely, eyes closing from the pain in his throat. The genin felt something warm drip onto his arms. He opened one eye, gasping slightly. Some blood had fallen onto his skin. Sasuke swallowed, tasting the liquid. He clutched the sheets.

_'OK... Calm down.... Just.. Wipe off your arm..,' _the vampire reached for a tissue, gaze never leaving the crimson fluid, _'There... Good.. Just..'_

Sasuke felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He moaned, darkness surrounding him. A voice sounded in his ears before he passed out.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura ran to Sasuke, watching the boy go limp.

"Sasuke?..," she whispered.

The boy's eyes flew open the next moment, locking on her. She sighed in relief. The girl gasped as he launched up, licking the blood off of his arm hungrily. Sakura got up away from him. Her green eyes grew larger as Sasuke turned to glare at her, baring his fangs warningly.

"S-Sasuke!" She screeched as he lunged at her.

The female dodged just in time, running outside. She sped down the hallway, stopping and entering another room. Sasuke growled, getting up after hitting his head on the wall. He hissed as he noticed Sakura had run. He froze, falling to his knees and clutching his head.

_'Control yourself!... I can't hurt Sakura.. Or anyone else..,' _the Uchiha ordered himself.

Sasuke yanked his hair, forcing himself to stay still. He heard people in the hallway, then the door being opened. The boy stayed still, leaning forward just enough to cover his face with his bangs. Sasuke felt a hand on his back. Voices echoed around him, but non of them made sense. The genin roared painfully as his mark burned.

_'Of all the times it could go off... Why now!?' _

Sasuke prayed he'd go unconscious like last time. He whimpered as the curse mark unleashed, spreading over his skin. The voices around him started to fade away from him. Sasuke felt his mark return to normal suddenly. He let go of his hair, allowing himself to sink back into darkness.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Yea, so the last part is a bit confusing.... Sorry about that. I wanted Sasuke to loose control again, so I tried to add that to this chapter.... **Sorry this one isn't the best it could be! :( R&R and tell me what you think about this one... Even though it's terrible!**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	14. Chapter 14

A.N~ Hehe.. Sorry for the slow update. I just haven't gotten around to doing more on this story **xD** Don't worry anymore though 'cause I'm back!! TADA!

Thanks Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi sighed and looked over his passed out student. Sakura shook a bit, staring with wide eyes down at the unconscious Uchiha in her arms. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. Sasuke was lifted up by Kakashi, who carried him back to his bed and placed him down on it. The two left to go speak with Tsunade, leaving the medics to work. Sakura froze in the hallway and looked down at her feet. Her sensei noticed and turned to her.

"I know your confused and scared right now.... I'll explain it to you later, but for now we need to go talk with the Hokage," he told her calmly.

The girl looked up, eye bloodshot and glassy. They continued to Tsunade's office, walking in silence. Kakashi didn't know how he was actually going to tell Sakura. She'd probably either freak or think he was crazy. When they arrived, the two were surprised to see Naruto walking in too. The blond had a grim look on his face and his face was a bit paler. Tsunade sat at her desk, back to them. The three waited quietly for her to speak.

"I know you three probably haven't figured out what's been going on with Sasuke....," she finally whispered.

Kakashi tensed. He feared what this talk might be based on. Naruto and Sakura both shifted nervously.

"..... I also know you all remember what he has done over the past week or so..-"

"Come on, Grandma-Tsunade. Spit it out already!" Naruto finally exploded.

Sakura turned a bit to glare at him along with his sensei. The woman before them also turned her gaze onto the boy.

"As you might have figured out already, your teammate has been acting strange for the past couple of days...,"

"Obviously....," Naruto murmured again, arms crossing annoyingly.

Tsunade gave him another death glare before continuing.

"I have decided to put Uchiha under ANBU watch in the hospital. He will stay there until we find out where he should be kept."

Sakura tensed. She looked quickly at Kakashi. The man seemed to be having an internal argument in his head, a worried look plastered on his features. The pink haired girl turned back to Tsunade.

"Can-... Will we get to see him any?....," she asked quietly.

"No. He cannot be aloud visitors until we know if he's safe enough. I'm sorry, but it's necessary.. We are still deciding what his punishment will be as well."

This comment made the whole team go silent. Kakashi panicked.

_'... Sasuke killed an ANBU agent... That would result in.. Death..,' _the man looked up at Tsunade.

She looked back, taking in his body language. Her face softened slightly.

"I'll do everything I can to help your student.... But right now, he's at the mercy of the council..."

Kakashi nodded silently. Naruto and Sakura eyed him worriedly. The team was excused after a few moments of tension between them. The moment the door closed behind them, Kakashi headed off down the hallway towards the exit. His two students watched him go. Sakura looked down sadly, heading off as well. Naruto finally, after a while of standing there, turned and started walking away.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Naruto rolled over in his bed, thoughts allowing him to sleep.

_'Dammit...' _he growled inwardly.

The blond sat up, looking out his window. His cerulean eyes gazed over the houses lining the streets. Naruto sighed deeply. His eyes turned downwards to stare at his hands. Sakura had told him what had happened in the hospital while walking home. The boy was thoroughly worried about his teammate now. Why would Sasuke freak out like that all of a sudden... It was odd enough when they'd found out he'd murdered those children and that ANBU agent...

_'What's happening to him.......,' _

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He groaned groggily, wrists hurting a tad bit. He was laying in the hospital bed on his side, with an ANBU watching him. He eyed the man silently, trying to sit up. The Uchiha heard metal clanking together. He twitched and looked down at his wrists. Chakra restraints encircled them. Sasuke inspected them in confusion. Why was _he _wearing _these_?

"Why do I need these?...." he asked the ninja next to his bed.

The man stood up and walked out of the room, not making a word. He heard muffled voices from behind the door, then a nurse appeared.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up ," she said cheerfully, getting a needle out.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as some fluid was emptied into the syringe. The woman gently grasped his arm, holding it out straight. He winced slightly as he felt it enter his skin. She pulled it out once it was empty, throwing it away. Sasuke chocked, arm burning suddenly. His hands curled into fists as it traveled up his arm and across his torso. The Uchiha shut his eyes in pain. He felt a hand rub his back soothingly.

"It'll only hurt for a little while...," she cooed in his ear, making him flinch away from her.

The burning was getting worse, traveling across his body like a wild fire. He whimpered slightly, trying to stay silent. He cracked an eye open when he felt the hand leave his back. The woman was getting another shot ready, this one being bigger than the other one he had just gotten. He shut his eyes once again as the pain continued to increase. He felt the second needle enter his arm, but he didn't bother to look. After she was done, she bent down and secured Sasuke's chains. The boy winced as they tightened.

_'Why are hey doing this?.... What did I do?...,' _Sasuke wondered.

The nurse left after checking him over once more, leaving Sasuke to suffer alone.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry for not updating for so looong! I promise some good chapters are coming up soon! DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE STOP READING THIS STORY JUST CAUSE I DON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE!

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	15. Chapter 15

A.N~ Hello all you few people that read my authors notes **:O **Since I might be leaving soon to go to my cousin's house... I'm going to update as much as I can ( promise this time **XD**)

So, Yes..... Just.. read or something.. I have nothing more to say... My life is extremely boring at the moment **xD**

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke pulled at the chains holding his arms down. Every nerve in his body burned madly. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip, trying to hold in his screams. He heard the door open to his room, not bothering to see who it was. A hand patted his back soothingly. Sasuke felt his chains loosened a bit. The vampire opened one eye slightly.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Quiet. I'm not supposed to be here...," the sensei hushed him.

Sasuke hunched over farther, the burning continuing. Kakashi looked sympathetically at him, wanting to help but knowing he couldn't. His eye caught something in the trash can. He looked closer and noticed it was the shot Sasuke had gotten. The jounin recognized the name on the side.

_'Why in the world were they aloud to give him that kind of drug?.... That's only used during interrogations...,' _he thought worriedly.

Sasuke let out a painful yelp, making Kakashi avert his attention back onto him. The boy suddenly screeched loudly. It felt like he was getting stabbed by needles all over his body. He yanked desperately on the chains, making them creak a bit. Kakashi sighed deeply. He twitched as he heard voices outside the door. The man quickly made a hand sign and vanished right as the door opened. Sasuke looked to see who it was. He pulled more furiously as he noticed it was an ANBU squad.

"Uchiha," one said, "Cool it."

The ninja unchained him, restraining him afterwards. Sasuke eyed them in confusion.

"What's this all about!?" he asked worriedly, struggling slightly.

The men ignored him and continued to drag him down the hallway. The vampire stumbled after them, the hold he was in making him unbalanced. They stopped at a door and shoved him inside. He looked around as they followed him in. There was a chair in the middle with straps connected to it. The boy growled when he realized what the room was for. He turned quickly only to be shoved down onto the chair. Sasuke was held down, being secured to the arms and legs of it. The Uchiha snarled and pulled at the leather, but it didn't help.

"What are you doing! I haven't done anything wrong!" he screamed furiously.

"We just want to know some things. Calm down." a voice said behind him.

Sasuke craned his neck to see who it was, glaring at the ANBU.

"What would you possibly want to know. I've already explained it to the Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama doesn't think you were totally honest. We just want to hear how you killed an ANBU. At your level it should be impossible almost."

Sasuke glared harder, eyes turning on instinctively. He felt a prick on his arm and gasped slightly. The ninjas around him all stared silently. Sasuke leaned forward slightly, seeing doubles. He moaned quietly and gritted his teeth. He felt his hair grabbed, pulling his head up to look at one. The vampire flinched as something was held in his face. His eyes focused on it after a few seconds. It was a vile, filled with a red liquid. The Uchiha's nose kicked in, sniffing the container silently. Sasuke's eyes widened and he fought to get farther away from it. The ANBU held it closer, making Sasuke gasp and turn his head away from it. He shook madly and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" one asked.

Sasuke froze as they opened the tube. The liquid was poured onto his arm. Sasuke hissed suddenly and bent over to lick it up, but a ninja held his shoulders back. He snarled and thrashed wildly. He breathed deeply as it was wiped up off his arm and thrown in the trash can. Sasuke shivered and stared at the blood stained cloth. He pulled slightly at the leather again, but passed out randomly. The ANBU stared in confusion. The one behind him shook him a bit.

"Uchiha? You OK?" he asked in his ear, shaking him more.

Sasuke lurched and bit the mans hand on his shoulder. The four gasped and pried the boy of the mans arm. Sasuke hissed madly, squirming wildly under the restraints. The men looked at each other not knowing what to do. Sasuke eyed the one in front of him, sharingans kicking in. The ANBU behind him brought his hand down on the genins neck. Sasuke coughed and slumped over, unconscious.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura stared lazily out her window. The moon sent a milky color over the village. Her eyes wandered over the houses and buildings, sighing deeply. She tried to think positive things.

_"Yea," _she thought, _"Positive things......"_

The girl groaned and placed her head down on the window cill. This was hopeless.... Sasuke was stuck in her mind. She wondered if he was OK or not. The kunoichi sighed deeply and turned to sit down on her bed. Worrying wasn't going to help her or Sasuke. He wouldn't want them worrying over him. Sakura glanced one more time out the window then decided to go to bed.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Sorry guys for not updating. I'm at meh cousins house and we were typing another stupid story on their computer so I didn't get the chance to type the last part on this one. So sorry.... **:( **I haven't updated in so long.... Me so so soooooo sorry

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	16. Chapter 16

A.N~ Hey there **:B **I just came up with this chapter and was so excited to write it! It's more SasuSaku fluff.... But I will try my best as always **xD**

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

The ANBU carried Sasuke's limp form back to his room, placing him down on the bed and leaving after restraining him. Sasuke opened his eyes once the door was shut and started fighting the straps over his chest. One snapped, making him notice just how careless the ninja had been. He slipped under the other across his stomach, still needing to free his wrists. He placed one foot on the side of the bed, pushing away from the bed and tugging furiously. The straps loosened and he fell back on his backside, dazed slightly by the speed he fell. He got up and looked around frantically. What should he do now....

_"I can't go back to my apartment. That would be to obvious...." _he thought to himself.

His mind clicked suddenly, knowing where he could go. The vampire opened the window and leaped out.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura moaned groggily, being woken up by something closing in her room. She opened one eye and looked around. An unfocused outline sat crouched on the floor before her bed. She gasped and sat up quickly. The outline became a figure after a moment.

"Sa-!"

The boy covered her mouth. He had a exhausted look on his face. The girl looked him over and noticed a few scratches and bruises on his skin.

"W-what are you doing here! Your supposed to be being watched by ANBU guards... How did you get out!?"

Sasuke sighed deeply, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. Sakura leaned back as well, sitting next to him.

"I had to leave, Sakura... They were... They were doing weird things..."

Sakura looked sympathetically at him.

"What did they do to you?"

"Well first I woke up and I was chained to my bed for some reason," Sasuke looked down at his hands, "I didn't even do anything.. I'm.. I'm just confused."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. She placed her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense. Sasuke's black eyes looked over at her. Her soft green ones were full of confusion.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything... You attacked me Sasuke..."

The Uchiha went silent, eyes growing twice there normal size. He shook her hand off his shoulder and got off the bed. He walked over to a chair and sat down, running a hand through his ebony hair. Sakura followed him silently, rubbing his back soothingly. The Uchiha growled and looked down at the floor.

"I'm.. Sorry, Sakura.. I should have left when I had the chance...."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked and fixed her spaghetti strap.

Sasuke eyed her for a moment, regret washing over his expression.

".... I tried leaving the village when I found out I was a vampire.... ANBU caught me and drug me back.." he whispered, "I should have kept trying, but Kakashi talked to me and asked why I was trying to leave.."

Sakura rubbed circles on his shoulder blades.

"Please don't leave....." she whimpered.

Sasuke turned his head a bit, not looking directly at her. He closed his eyes and got up. Sakura grabbed his hand as he turned towards the window.

"Where will you go? It's not like anyone else is going to hide you...."

"And you are?...." Sasuke asked, a bit rudely.

Sakura let go of his hand, looking down sadly. She nodded silently. The Uchiha turned to her with a shocked look on his face. He hadn't expected her to agree. The boy turned back to her. She smiled and sighed.

"You'll have to be quiet though.. I guess you could stay in my room for the next couple of days.."

"I'd get hungry.... If there was a way I wouldn't have to eat so much... And I wouldn't make noise.." the raven haired boy crossed his arms and looked down in thought.

Sakura smiled suddenly, scurrying over to her nightstand. She pulled out a pill container and walked back to Sasuke. The boy was looking at her in silent confusion, though he'd never admit it.

"There is one thing we could do.." Sakura handed him the pills.

Sasuke turned the capsule over in his hand.

".. Sakura, this is sleep medication.....," he said quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"Yea, I know. If you were asleep, you wouldn't get as hungry and thirsty. Every time you wake up, I'll let you eat some thing and walk around a bit."

Sasuke looked up at her. He wanted to trust her, but it was difficult.

_"If I'm asleep, she could just take me back... Sakura wouldn't do that... She said she wouldn't.....," _Sasuke told himself.

The Uchiha stood quietly for the next minute or so. Sakura twiddled her fingers and looked at him questioningly. Sasuke eyed her back. She flinched at the emotionless stare.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"..... It's nothing...," the boy lied, opening the container and getting two pills in his hand.

Sakura went downstairs to get a glass of water for him. When she returned, he took them and looked up at her. After a few minutes, Sasuke was sleeping on her ed. She wondered where she was supposed to sleep now.. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She scurried over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?....," she growled.

"Kakashi sensei called us a while ago. You never came so I was sent to check on you."

"What does he want....," Sakura grumbled irritably.

"I don't know.. Some thing about Sasuke. That's all he told me... So come on, get ready!" Naruto ran back down the stairs.

Sakura shut the door and looked at the vampire on her bed. She sighed and got ready, leaving afterwards.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi saw Sakura walking up.

"Finally decided to join us?" he chuckled.

The female glared at him.

"Well I would have come faster if it wasn't this time in the morning....," she crossed her arms.

"So! What do you mean some thing about Sasuke! Can we see him! Is he OK now?" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Well... I hope you'll see him. Were going to be looking for him. He escaped the hospital and is now somewhere in the village." Kakashi explained to the two students.

Sakura acted surprised. Naruto's happy face melted away, leaving an emotionless one in it's place.

"Why does he always have to run away... Sometimes I just don't get him..," he droned in a monotone.

"Sakura, you search the area around your house. Naruto, you do the same. After about an hour you can spread out more. I'll search around other places." The three leaped off to search for there teammate.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura opened the door to her room and walked up to Sasuke. The boy was still asleep, curled up in a tight ball. She picked him half way up, finding he was heavier then she remembered, and drug him to the closet. She kicked the door open and felt the drugged boy's body slip a bit. He fell onto the floor, making Sakura freeze.

"Hey, Sakura? You OK up there?" A muffled voice called from down stairs.

"Yea mom, I just lost my balance for a second." Sakura yelled back, looking over Sasuke.

He was amazingly still asleep. She remembered he was drugged. The female sighed mentally, pushing his legs farther into the closet. The Uchiha kicked a bit, a small laugh like breath escaping his lips. Sakura stared in confusion.

_"I don't even want to know what he's dreaming of... Or.. Whatever he's doing..," _she thought in disgust.

The kunoichi got up and closed the door silently. She ran off to 'search' with her team.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Lol. I was going to make this long. Then I remembered I had school starting back up on Wednesday. I'm updating more because I was kicked off my other website **:( **Wasn't 'appropriate' for my parents **:I **Sadly. Oh well, I need to bring meh story back! **:o **Anyways, Please R&R!! My little duckies **:D**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	17. Chapter 17

A.N~ Hello all my little ducky's that read these author's notes **:D **I bet your all happy I'm updating again, aren't ya?... Don't say you ain't **:O **You are.. I can sense it.. With my writing powers.. So yes read or something..

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Naruto searched around his apartment, even spending some time inside of it just in case his teammate may be inside somewhere. The blond searched through the shops, but found nobody.

_'Where is he hiding...,' _Naruto wondered, '_Maybe he's outside the village... That sounds like the Sasuke I know.... Did Kakashi say we couldn't go outside the village?' _Naruto replayed his sensei's voice in his head, not hearing the warning.

He smiled and headed off towards the gates. The boy gasped as he ran into something, falling back onto his behind.

"Naruto? What are you doing here," his sensei's voice asked.

Naruto shook his head and looked up.

"I was going to check around the village 'cause I thought Sasuke might be out there somewhere."

"Naruto, I'll check outside the village. You and Sakura stay here and look around." Kakashi ordered and leaped into the trees outside the gate.

The blond pouted. He wanted to drag his teammate back to the hospital himself, then Sakura would change her mind about him. The boy smiled evilly and turned to go look for the female.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura sat down on a bench, taking a breather. She heard a rustle behind her and turned instinctively.

"Naruto? Is that you?" the girl asked, seeing a flash of orange.

The boy popped his head out of the bushes.

"Hey, Sakura! Wanna' look for Sasuke together?.." he asked her.

The girl cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry Naruto, but if we split up we'll probably find him faster," Sakura said after a moment of thought.

The blond blinked, not knowing what to say to her. He laughed cautiously a second later.

"Oh," he stuttered, "Your right. Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking about that," the boy and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

_'Darn it.. Missed that... I need to think more before I do these things....' _Naruto thought angrily.

Sakura got up and left after a minute or so. Naruto sat down where she was sitting, pouting inwardly. He sighed and looked around, deciding to start searching again.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura shut her door behind her and dragged herself to her bed. She and the team had searched all night and half of the day. The pink haired girl sat up and stared at her closet.

_'.. Well... He sounds like he's still asleep....,' _the kunoichi wandered over, opening it a bit.

Sasuke was still on the floor, curled up in a ball. She shut the door and walked back to her bed. The girl closed her eyes, but jumped as she heard a bang. Sakura looked around her room, still surprised by the loud noise. She turned towards the closet when a slight groan was heard. Sakura got up again and walked over, opening it to see Sasuke clutching his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked and knelt down next to him.

"What do you _think _happened," the boy snarled groggily.

The girl sighed and looked at her door. She didn't see anything, so she looked at the Uchiha's forehead. It was red.

"Did you launch yourself at the door or something?... You could have just opened it, I didn't lock it...," she grumbled.

Sasuke opened one eye to glare at her. He stood up and walked out, sitting on her bed and rubbing his injury. Sakura followed and shut the door behind her. The two froze, hearing a knock on the door.

"Sakura! You OK in there?"

The girl eyed Sasuke, silently telling him to hide somewhere. The boy nodded and opened her window.

"Fine mom! I just kinda' fell again...," she motioned Sasuke to shut the window.

He leaned over to do it, but stopped as he saw the door crack open.

"Sakura, are you sure you-"

"Mom! I'm fine!" Sakura blocked her vision, forcefully shutting the door.

"Well.... OK.. I guess your just tired from all the work you and your friends have done.." her mother's muffled voice sounded.

Sakura sighed as she heard her walking back downstairs. Sasuke crawled back in.

"Was it that loud?" he asked quietly.

The kunoichi glared at him.

"It was loud enough to get my mom up here," she growled, "Why'd you run into the door anyways! It's not like you to act as clumsy as Naruto."

"I'm not acting like Naruto," Sasuke murmured back, eyeing her.

"Yea, your right," the girl said and crossed her arms, "Even Naruto has the common sense not to slam himself into a door head on.."

The two glared for a moment, not moving at all. Sasuke copied her and crossed his arms casually, black eyes piercing hers. Sakura sighed heavily, walking towards him. The boy stopped his glaring and looked at her with a blank face. Sakura stared back, eyeing him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Your foreheads just getting worse," she pointed out, seeing purple start to plaster his skin.

The boy growled and covered his forehead. Sakura smirked at him and walked to her desk, sitting down. Sasuke looked at her, staying put and rubbing his head tenderly. Sakura yawned, putting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. Sasuke walked over and sat down too.

"You hungry any? You were asleep a good while I think," she looked at her clock.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine, but you look exhausted," the Uchiha replied.

Sakura sighed, blinking slowly. She was a little tired.

"If I sleep, you have to wait in the closet again... Or take another sleeping pill," the female told him.

Sasuke looked away. It wasn't healthy to sleep that much. At least that's what he had been told somewhere...

"I'm going to just wait.. I'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and stalked over to her bed. After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke decided the girl was asleep and made his way pout the window.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Kakashi leaped threw the trees, searching frantically for his student.

_'Maybe he's not out here after all...' _the sensei told himself, perching himself on a branch.

The man sighed deeply, about to give up. Suddenly, a blur passed by, causing him to almost loose his balance. He steadied himself and looked around in confusion.

_'What was that?' _he thought.

He waited a moment, then it passed by again, farther away this time. Kakashi pulled up his head band, exposing his sharingan. The man stayed put, expecting it to show up again. Minutes passed and nothing happened. Kakashi leaped into another tree, heading towards where he saw the shadow move. More time passed and once again the thing passed him. Kakashi examined it with his eye, seeing it in slow motion.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi gasped, racing after his student.

The Uchiha in front of him went faster and tried changing directions.

"Sasuke. It's just me," he tried telling his student.

Sasuke looked back, panting quietly. He coughed as he ran into something, falling onto the branch below him. Kakashi froze, eyes growing wide.

"Well, well? Look at this," the man before them smiled.

Sasuke stood up shakily, finding his balance and looking up to see who he'd run into. He flinched noticeably. Orochimaru chuckled and smiled at him. Kakashi leaped down in front of Sasuke, glaring at the pale ninja. Orochimaru moved his hand, laughing as Kakashi rushed into a defensive pose. The Uchiha behind him finally silenced his heavy breathing and walked up next to his teacher. He halted as the older man's arm blocked his path. The boy eyed him warily. His sensei grabbed his shirt, tugging him back behind him. Sasuke snarled and yanked himself free.

"Stay out of this, Sasuke," the jounin ordered.

The boy behind him went quiet, turning on his heel and preparing to leave. The Uchiha inhaled sharply as a force pushed him back.

"Leaving so soon?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly.

The boy snarled and glared at him. Kakashi stood silently, watching the Sannin carefully.

_'What is he doing here!?.. We need to get out of here, and quick,' _Kakashi thought worriedly, eyeing his student for a moment.

"What are you doing here..," Sasuke ordered quickly.

"I was taking a walk and I happened to bump into you," he chuckled, "It's a shame though. I wanted to hunt you down myself and find you, since you broke out of the hospital and all."

Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke as the man took a step towards him.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru laughed after knocking Kakashi out of the way, seeing Sasuke leap off into the trees.

The boy tried going faster, hearing the Sannin laugh again. He gasped as Orochimaru appeared in front of him. The Uchiha stopped himself and headed off in another direction.

"Keep running, Sasuke-kun," he heard behind him, "I love playing cat and mouse."

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ Hey guys, sorry for the slow update.. School started up again **D: **I'll update every time I get the chance to. **Please R&R!**

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	18. Chapter 18

A.N~ Hey there! Finally, I got another review. I don't mind helpful advice from people, so thank you.. whoever that was that reviewed the first chapter **xD **I'm sorry I'm not updating as much I did over the summer, obviously the problem is school work and studying. So yea... Ehe...

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest as he leaped through the trees. The boy pushed himself to go faster, hearing another laugh from behind him. He turned a little to check how close the sannin was. The Uchiha slowed as he found that no one was chasing him. Sasuke stopped on a branch, looking around himself. Nothing. Not even a chakra signal. He panicked as he realized the position he was in. Sasuke turned in circles, black orbs scanning over the trees.

_'How could I have been so stupid..,' _he yelled inside his head.

"Aww? Does Sasuke-kun not want to play chase anymore?" a voice sounded around him. Sasuke struggled to find which direction it came from. Orochimaru laughed as the boy frantically searched for him. Sasuke's eyes darted to another tree as it's leaves rustled a bit. He stared at it in silence, eyes spinning into crimson. Another rustle sounded behind him and Sasuke turned his head to that one instead. The Uchiha heard more leaves shake from two other trees.

_'Where is he!,' _he screamed inwardly. Suddenly, he felt a hit on his side, making him gasp slightly and stumble. The boy regained his footing and looked to the side where the attack had come from. Sasuke felt another hit from the opposite direction, then one from behind. The Uchiha braced himself for the next hit. He coughed as a fist drove into his gut and sent him flying back. Sasuke caught himself and landed in a crouch on the ground.

"Aren't we having fun?" Orochimaru laughed, appearing on the limb Sasuke was recently standing on. The boy glared at him coldly, eyes blazing dimly. The man crossed his arms and looked over the boy in silence. After a moment or two, the man chuckled and leaped backwards. Kakashi's blurry form swished through the spot Orochimaru had been standing. The jounin eyed Sasuke. The Uchiha was watching the two older ninja quietly, obviously thinking of a way to escape without either noticing. Kakashi turned back towards the sannin, getting into a fighting stance. Orochimaru ignored the sensei, looking back down at the vampire below them. Sasuke leaped into the trees behind him silently.

"Leaving so soon, Sasuke-kun?" he asked him, making the Uchiha freeze. Kakashi kept his eyes on Orochimaru, ready to stop him if he tried going after Sasuke again. The ebony haired boy turned and glared at the sannin. His eyes activated once again. Ororchimaru chuckled a bit and focused his sight onto the jounin before him. Kakashi felt himself tense slightly, grip tightening around his kunai. Orochimaru's smile faded, replaced with an expressionless gaze.

"Kakashi, you should stay out of my way," he told him in a deadly calm voice. Sasuke watched the two, fearful of the sannin's behavior. Suddenly, blinding pain shot out from his shoulder. The Uchiha gasped a little and clutched his mark. Kakashi glared darkly at Orochimaru.

"Hmhm," the ninja chuckled, "Is that bad old curse mark hurting you, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke growled and fell to his knees, shaking. His mark flared wildly and caused him to yelp. His sensei turned quickly, a worried look on his face. Sasuke hunched over further, gritting his teeth and trying to hold back his whimpers. Kakashi was thrown off the branch, catching himself and leaping back at Oro. The man dodged swiftly and stabbed the jounin in the stomach with a kunai. Kakashi hissed in pain, instantly jumping backwards in an attempt to dislodge the weapon from his abdomen.

Sasuke flinched as Oro's eyes landed on him. Kakashi leaped in front of him, getting into a protective stance with his hand over his bleeding wound. The Uchiha behind him yelped again, curse mark burning angrily. It continued to get worse, white hot pain shooting out from the mark. Sasuke yelled in pain, falling on his side and clutching it. The snake sannin smiled at him and licked his lips. Kakashi glared. Orochimaru looked at him, golden eyes watching him intently. Sasuke screamed out again and caused his sensei to turn and look at him, trying to think of a way to get the boy away from Orochimaru.

The snake sannin ducked quickly as a fist swung at him. Naruto landed on the forest floor, eyes landing on Sasuke. Sakura crouched next to her teammate and flinched as the black marks started traveling sluggishly across the Uchiha's skin. Sasuke growled slightly, trying to fight back the curse.

"Naruto, Sakura," their sensei ordered, "Take Sasuke back to the village. Now." Naruto got up next to Sakura, scooping the Uchiha up and heading off to the village. Orochimaru appeared in front of them, kicking Naruto back.

"Your not going anywhere," he hissed angrily. Kakashi appeared in his way once again, taking a swing at the man. The sannin was forced to dodge his hits, taking his focus off the three genin. Naruto stood up shakily and glared at Oro. Sakura grabbed his arm suddenly.

"We have to get Sasuke-kun out of here," she reminded him. The blond nodded, getting the Uchiha once again and scurrying off. The two hurried through the trees, not taking time to look behind them and check if they were being followed. Sasuke groaned in Naruto's hold, exhausted from the pain he was in.

"Hold on, Sasuke. We're almost there," Sakura told her teammate. After a few more minutes, the village gates started coming into view. Naruto and Sakura leaped over the buildings towards the hospital, running inside once they arrived. Sakura left Naruto to stay with Sasuke. The boy didn't protest, knowing she was upset over Sasuke's condition. He continued to the Hokage's Office, banging on her door and screaming for her. Tsunade let him in.

"Grandma Tsunade, you have to send out some ANBU! Kakashi-sensei's fighting Orochimaru-"

"Calm down, Naruto. I can't understand you when your talking so fast," the woman growled, sitting up behind her desk. Naruto was fuming.

"Calm down!? Orochimaru's right outside the village and you want me to calm _down_!?" the Hokage flinched noticeably at his words.

"What are you talking about. That's impossible, I would know if Orochimaru was near Konoha." the woman raised her voice angrily. The genin growled at her, hands balling into fists.

"Well obviously your wrong, because my sensei is out there with him right now and if you don't do something about it Orochimaru's going to find Sasuke and take him," he screamed at Tsunade. The Hokage glared at him. After a moment or two, she sent him out with a small ANBU squad. Once they were outside the village, Naruto searched for his sensei. He looked for a couple of minutes, only finding himself at the road again. The ANBU behind him stayed quiet.

"Do you even know where your going...," one murmured as the group arrived at the dirt path once again. Naruto growled and turned to glare at the men.

"I don't even think the kid saw anyone.. Probably just...," another whispered, agitating Naruto further. The blond spun around and balled his hands into fists.

"Shut up!" the boy ordered and ran past them, heading off to continue looking. The ANBU sighed and trailed after him. The genin sped up as the surroundings started to look familiar. He swished through the trees, hearing voices up ahead. The small group stopped as they saw the two men. Orochimaru looked at the leaf ninja and scowled. Naruto's eyes darted to the form on the forest floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled worriedly and jumped down next to the man. The boy took in the jounin's condition. He was bleeding all over and wasn't responding. Orochimaru made a hand sign, vanishing before the squad could reach him. The ANBU leaped down next to Naruto, who was trying to roll his teacher over. He was stopped by one man, letting another one lift Kakashi up and run off towards the village. The others followed, including Naruto. The boy eyed his sensei, worry filling up his mind.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura flinched, waking herself up. Sasuke slept in the bed next to her, curse mark back under control. She and the other medics had spent nearly four hours on the boy's mark, and they still weren't sure if the curse wasn't going to break out again. Sasuke hadn't been stable enough for the sealing jutsus Tsunade had requested to be used on him. The Uchiha had to have been fully awake during the jutsus, which was ruled out seeing the boy had been slipping in and out of consciousness. They ended up having to rely on Sasuke's willpower to force the curse back. Each time the marks began to weaken they'd flare up and shoot further across his body. It finally receded after two hours of battling, allowing Sasuke to pass out from exhaustion.

Sakura blinked drowsily and reminded herself that she was in charge of watching her teammate. The pink haired girl sat up in the chair and looked over the raven haired male in silence. He shuffled a little, a small noise escaping his lips. Sakura propped her head on her hand, closing her eyes for a minute. She was almost asleep when another noise sounded from the other genin, this one a bit louder. The kunoichi opened one of her green eyes. Sasuke kicked under the sheets, curse mark flaring up instantly.

Sakura bolted up out of her chair and ran to get help. The girl was halfway down the hall when she heard Sasuke roar painfully. She halted and turned back, knowing his screams would get someone to come instead. Sakura re-entered his room, running over to her teammate. The Uchiha was face down on the mattress, hands fisted in his hair.

"Hold on Sasuke," she told him, trying to keep the boy from giving up and allowing the curse to spread further. The marks flared furiously and traveled farther across his pale skin. He let out another painful yelp, pulling harder on his hair. Sakura rubbed his back, flinching as she felt his body slowly go limp. He panted weakly, letting the marks start to cover his face. Sakura panicked.

"No! Fight it, Sasuke. You can't let it take over," she ordered him. The boy growled slightly, gritting his teeth and slowing down the marks. After a moment, he started to give in again. Sakura closed her eyes in agitation.

"Your not going to give in to this! Hold it back a little longer!" Sakura said harshly. The boy opened one eye and looked at her, breathing shakily. He squeezed it shut the next moment, gasping and lifting his upper body off the bed. His bangs dropped down, covering up his expression. Finally Sakura heard footsteps outside. Three medics appeared in the doorway, running up to Sasuke and Sakura. After an hour or so, the curse gave way again. Sasuke stayed conscious long enough for a temporary seal to be placed on his curse mark.

The curse broke out two more times during the night, shocking the medics seeing the boundary seal on it should have stopped it. Tsunade would have helped, but she was busy working on Kakashi. The jounin was in bad shape and needed stitches on his abdomen. Sakura asked Shizune if she could help Tsunade with anything, but was told to go home and rest.

_'Oh well....,' _she thought as she walked down the street to her house, _'At least Naruto is OK.... He'll find out how Kakashi-sensei is doing.' _

**_______________________________________________________________**

Authors note~ FINALLY!! **:D **Posted this chapter up... Few, that's a weight off my mind... The ending might be a bit confusing, since it feels like it's talking like it already happened then it switches back to present time... Yea.. Ehe.. Oh well. **PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! :3 **

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	19. Chapter 19

A.N~ _CHA HA!!_ I've gotten more reviews!!! **:3**Score! Succession!! **:D **Thank you Tsebe Uchiha!! I'll try and make this chapter good too! I'm like.. fired up right now!!.... Sorry about like not updating every single weekend. Writing longer chapters takes more time then writing like I used to, so yea... I'll just keep working... Ehe...

Thank you Fall. Crimson. Shadow!

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sasuke's eyes cracked open, squinting instantly from the light that poured into his vision. He brought his arm to rest over his eyes in an attempt to block out the sunlight beaming through the window.

"You awake?" a voice asked quietly next to him. Sasuke turned and looked at the other boy. Naruto sat next to his bed, eyeing Sasuke patiently. The Uchiha blinked slowly, not saying anything. To him, Naruto was an orange blob. The only thing that gave away the others identity was his voice, which Sasuke had obviously grown fond of since the two were teammates. The blond waited for his friend to speak, but he never said a word.

".. Sasuke?....," he asked softly. He was trying to keep his voice down, having been told what the raven haired boy had gone through the night before. Sasuke groggily rubbed his eyes. His memory was hazy and scattered. Naruto sighed as his teammate sat up and looked around quietly. The medics had also warned him about the Uchiha's condition when he woke up. Since Sasuke had been half-conscious most of the previous day, all the boy would remember were small fragments of what had happened.

"Where is this...," the boy next to him moaned. Naruto returned his attention to Sasuke.

"Your in the hospital...," the blond answered him. The ebony haired boy turned his head and stared at him. He tried hard to remember the recent events, but all his groggy mind allowed him to recall was his curse mark spreading and Sakura helping him. His hand trailed over the mark and caused him to wince a bit in pain. It burned terribly, and he only made it worse when he tried soothing the irritated skin. Naruto watched his friend silently.

_'It must be hard,' _he thought, _'Waking up and not remembering anything...' _

"I'm here because of my curse mark.." Sasuke murmured, more to himself then to Naruto. The blond nodded slightly. He saw anger flash across the others face, but it was replaced quickly with his normal expressionless gaze. The two boys sat in silence for the next minute or so, tension settling in the room. Thankfully, Tsunade came to check on Sasuke soon after the two had stopped talking. She looked over his mark and wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Naruto, you should let him rest for a while. You can come back when Sakura visits." Naruto followed her out, giving his teammate one last glance before shutting the door behind him. Sasuke sat back against the bed's headboard. He sighed and tried entertaining himself. The boy didn't know why Tsunade had told Naruto he needed to rest. He had pretty much been unconscious all of yesterday and the night before.

_'Now that I think about it.. I was asleep in Sakura's closet for who knows how long, and before that I was unconscious in the hospital a while..,' _Sasuke sighed. Yep, rest was the last thing on his mind... What _was _on his mind though was Sakura. He wondered when she would show up. Of course, when she showed up that meant Naruto would be with her.. With all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to telling the boy to leave, even _if _he was annoying and loud. Sasuke had been surprised by how calm Naruto had been when he had woken up. Usually the genin would be pestering him about how he was 'slacking off' and how weak he must be if he was in the hospital again.

A knock on the door brought Sasuke out of his thoughts, startling him and causing him to jump a bit. Sakura walked in slowly and sat down on his bed.

"You feeling any better?" she asked worriedly. The boy nodded and eyed the door for a split second. He expected to see his other teammate walk in, but the blond never showed up. His coal black eyes returned to looking questionably at Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked openly. The female blinked in slight confusion.

"I didn't know he was coming. He wasn't outside anywhere. Of course, I wasn't actually looking for him..," the girl trailed off. Sasuke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He pushed his teammate out of his mind and focused on another topic.

".. What happened...," he asked her softly. Sakura was silent, pondering his words.

".. Last night... What did you do to my seal." he repeated to her.

"We placed a temporary boundary on it, but it didn't work very well... Why? Is it hurting you?" Sakura's pale green eyes trailed down to his mark. The Uchiha covered it, rubbing the skin tenderly. It did ache a bit, not enough to actually be a threat, but enough to alert his senses that something was wrong.

"No. It's fine.." he lied partially. The kunoichi knew he wasn't being honest with her, but she let it slide. She would know if it got to a bad point. The two ninjas sat in silence for the next few minutes. Sasuke continued to rub his mark cautiously, almost as if he was expecting it to burst out of control and take over again. Sakura watched him silently. She sighed slightly and looked out the window.

"If it _does _start to hurt you, you should tell me or another medic. Your curse has become extremely active lately and in your condition it would be wise to try and keep it under control." she told him in a stronger tone, trying to get the point across to him that he couldn't afford to be stubborn at the moment. The raven haired boy was quiet. He let his hand slip off his shoulder, landing in his lap silently. They didn't say anything for a while, just sat there. Sakura looked over her friend worriedly. She could tell something was wrong.

Sasuke stared down at his hands, thinking. He was nervous at the thought of Orochimaru being so close to the village. Also, the sannin was here for _him_, which only made things worse for the Uchiha. If he tried escaping the hospital, he'd probably run into the man again. Sasuke sighed deeply, closing his eyes in frustration. He hated being helpless.

"You OK?..," Sakura's voice sounded near him.

"Yea.. Just thinking..," he replied, running his hand through his tangled hair. He took in another deep breath, finally realizing just how exhausted he was. The vampire leaned back against his pillow.

"I'll see you when you wake up, Sasuke..," he heard his teammate tell him softly as sleep engulfed him.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Sakura shut the door behind her, walking silently down the hall way. She was still wondering how her sensei was doing. The kunoichi headed to his room, knocking softly when she arrived.

"Sensei?...," she whispered and peeked inside.

"Come in, Sakura.." the man told her. The female sat down by his bed, holding her head in her hands. Kakashi eyed her quietly. His abdomen felt tender as his hand rested over the stitches. His mind was foggy with the fading drugs in his blood stream.

"... Something wrong, Sakura?...," he asked her weakly. She looked up at him, eyes watering a bit.

"I-... I'm just... I-I'm just worried...," she stuttered, "For Sasuke... I'm.. u-upset..." Tears started to drain over her face, falling into her lap. Kakashi looked sadly at her.

".... I know....," he murmured, ".. I am too...." Sakura looked at her sensei. His eye curved up slightly, signaling he was smiling a little.

"But, he's gonna' be fine... Nothing to worry about..."

"What do you mean nothing to worry about!" Sakura snapped, emotions boiling over, "Orochimaru was here... He was looking for Sasuke, and he's already hurt as he is! I just can't t-take it a-anymore... I-I can't take watching him suffer!" she sobbed to her teacher, covering her face with her hands and crying into them. Kakashi's smile left, replaced with an upset and tired look. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

_'I'm sorry Sakura... I wish there was nothing to worry about..,' _the jounin thought sadly. Sakura cried heavily next to him, upper body leaning over the bed. Kakashi gently lifted his arms up and around the girl, bringing her into a comforting hug. The female hugged him back, face buried in his chest. They stayed like that for a while, not moving from each others embraces.

**_______________________________________________________________**

Naruto sat on his bed, looking out his window as the sun started to go down. He hadn't shown up with Sakura to visit Sasuke again. It was just to hard for him. Sasuke just acted so.. _distant _from him...

_'Of course he was 'distant'! He was still under the effects of the drugs!...' _he screamed at himself inwardly. The blond sighed again, trying to believe his thoughts. The boy had seen Sakura in the hospital lobby, but he had stalked past her quietly and walked back to his apartment without being noticed. The way his teammate had acted, for some reason, hurt him terribly.

_'... Damn that son of a bitch..,' _he cursed the snake sannin, who had caused Sasuke to suffer more than he already was. He punched his bed and growled in frustration. It wasn't fair.. It just wasn't fair.. He wasn't going to sit around anymore while his friend suffered. He was going to stop that snake bastard from getting Sasuke, even if it killed him.

The blond got off his bed, pulling his orange jacket on and walking out of his apartment. The streets were quiet, only a few people walking around. Naruto's hands balled into fists as he neared the hospital. His blue eyes narrowed, legs carrying him to his teammates room. He didn't bother to knock, opening the door rudely and shutting it loudly behind him. The Uchiha's form jumped slightly from the noise. He moaned and eyed Naruto tiredly.

"What are you doing?....," he ordered the other male. The genin just stared down at him with a stoic expression.

"Who did this to you.....," he asked the raven haired boy, "Who was it...." Sasuke blinked in slight confusion.

"What are you talking about?..." The blond tensed noticeably and clenched his fists more. Blood dripped out of the cracks in his hands. Sasuke sat up in his bed, not noticing the crimson liquid draining out of the boys hands. It dripped onto the floor, finally getting Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he gripped the sheets of his bed tightly.

"N-N-Naruto..... Go.. Now!" he croaked out. The blond flinched, worry covering his face.

"What's wrong!? Sasuke, are you alright?" he gasped and bent down near his friends face. Sasuke stared wide eyed at his hands, breathing becoming labored. His eyes darted to Naruto's hand, blood under his finger nails. He moaned and fell back against the headboard. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and shook the boy, panic setting in. Sasuke's eyes opened the next moment and locked on Naruto. He was silent. The genin beside the bed stared back with worry.

"Sasuke?" he asked him. The Uchiha bared his teeth at Naruto, grabbing his wrist swiftly. Naruto gasped as he was tugged farther across the bed. Sasuke smirked at him, eyes spinning into the sharingan. Naruto pulled at the iron grip around his arm, glaring angrily at his friend.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't funny Sasuke." the blond snarled, finally getting his wrist back from the raven haired male. The boy shoved Naruto back suddenly. He slammed into the wall and coughed breathlessly. His eyes widened as he saw his teammate start to stalk towards him, snickering darkly as he went.

**_______________________________________________________________**

A.N~ **I KNOW, I KNOW! CRAPPY ENDING! D: **I'm so sorry! I didn't know how to end this chapter.... At least I finished it.. It's terrible!! WAAAAA! **Dx** Please **R&R **anyways...

~Thanks for Reading!~

~Tokashi


	20. Chapter 20

A.N~ Lol. So, OK! I've been asked by my favorite reviewer (Silent-Himitsu) to add some Itachi parts in the chapters coming up.. So yea.. All you Itachi-kun fans better be happy.. I'm no good at that guy's personality.. I make him... **nice**... Yes.. You heard me correctly.. I bet your all like, NO! NOT ANOTHER OOC PERSON! Well, backhand to you! (slap slap) You know my style by now, don't you!? I can't write in character for goodness sake... There's no fun in doing that, now is there? I'm _creative_, yes, let's put it that way **:) **Naruto is going to act totally clueless in the first part of the chapter.. Just warning you.. **xD**

Thank you Silent-Himitsu!!

* * *

Naruto stood up shakily, catching his breath. Sasuke stopped and crouched a bit. His sharingan was activated.

"Sasuke! What the heck is wrong with you?" the blond asked in an angry tone. The Uchiha tensed noticeably. His eyes widened a fraction, signaling to Naruto something was wrong. The boy got up and approached his teammate, who stood motionless next to the bed.

"Sasuke?... You-" he was cut off as the other genin went limp. Naruto caught him as he fell forward, surprised and worried at his sudden actions. The blond stood still for a minute, then tried waking Sasuke up. He shook him gently, but after that didn't work, he got rougher. He remembered Sakura explaining something to him during a mission.

_'A pulse.. Was it on the neck?... Yea....,' _Naruto became panicked slightly as he tried searching for it.

"Sasuke! Come on, wake up," he told the unconscious boy. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto looked at the door, wondering if someone would come and check on the Uchiha. He placed the boy on his bed, trying to quickly decide what to do. What would happen if he told them Sasuke was acting weird and tried to hurt him. Surely something bad. He could tell Kakashi, but he remembered his sensei was in the hospital as well and would positively have someone watching him. Besides, the man was probably resting and it wouldn't be wise to wake him in his condition. The blonds eyes darted to Sasuke, who was sprawled out on the covers. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. Naruto kept himself calm. He knew Sasuke was fine..

_'Hopefully he's fine..' _he thought. The blond caught his teammates chest rise and fall slightly, signaling that he was, in fact, breathing. Naruto sighed, even more relieved when he heard his friend groan a little. The Uchiha cracked his eyes open and looked around. They roamed over the dim lit room, landing on Naruto who was standing next to his bed.

"Naruto?..," he asked quietly, "What.. Did you do?.."

"What do you mean what did I do?" the boy asked in confusion, "You tried to attack me.. I think.." he trailed off. Sasuke stared at him.

"You think...?"

"Well, it's not like you hurt me or anything. I don't really know what you were doing to be honest with you," Naruto tried to explain. Sasuke was quiet. He knew what had happened, he just hated to admit it. The blond watched him, trying to read his body language. Of course this was hard, seeing that Naruto couldn't read body language nor did he understand it. Sasuke sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed.

"Is Sakura here?.."

"No, she went home a while ago.. It's pretty late," the genin told him. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be home too?" he asked in a monotone. The blond was silent. He had come because he was worried for Sasuke. But, if he told him he would make the boy worry over him in return. In his condition, he didn't want any more pressure to be put on him.

"I came to check and see if you were doing alright..," he told him. Sasuke sat up more, arms crossed over his chest.

"You shouldn't worry about me.. I'm fine," he stated calmly, "If you want to worry about someone, worry about Kakashi. He's in worse shape then I am."

"Yea.. But we know what's wrong with him...," Naruto stopped himself, seeing Sasuke lift his head up and look at him.

"What's _that _supposed to mean...," he growled slightly. The other boy was quiet for a minute. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing...," he lied. The Uchiha sneered, glaring at him.

"Your a terrible liar, Naruto. Go home and rest. Your saying things that make _no _sense," the ebony haired genin growled. Naruto sighed and left, feeling like an idiot. Why did he have to say that to him. Of course, it only proved to him that something was wrong since Sasuke had gotten extremely defensive about it. He sighed deeply, trying to calm his nerves as he walked quietly out of the building.

* * *

Two men leaped through the trees, silently landing on the forest floor. The tall one turned, facing the other.

"Shouldn't we be hurrying this up... He won't wait on us forever and we've already wasted to much time..." the man growled urgently, tilting his hat upwards a little so he could see his partner. The shorter man was silent, red eyes staring at the other.

"If we strike when they aren't expecting anything, we'll get him faster. I heard Orochimaru was here a day or two ago, and security will no doubt be at it's peak," he replied smoothly,"Besides, I have something to do before we return to base." His partner eyed him for a moment, curious. Of course, he wasn't going to ask what he needed to do. That would be a waste of breath. The Uchiha didn't express his thoughts, didn't share his ideas, certainly wouldn't take kindly to being asked about his personal business..

"Just make it quick, Itachi. The longer we're here, the more suspicious they'll get," he advised the man, who disappeared. Kisame sighed and looked around, wondering what he could do to pass the time. He grumbled something and removed his sword from his back, sitting down against the tree behind him. Itachi wouldn't be gone too long, seeing that he never was. After about fifteen minutes, something rustled in the bushes next to him. Kisame turned and looked at it. Two eyes stared back at him through the leaves of the bush, both filled with curiosity. The akatsuki blinked in surprise, seeing a small pig make it's way out of the plant and towards him. It got next to him, tilting it's small head up and snorting a little.

Kisame stared at it silently, mind still registering the fact that the animal that had come out of the forest was indeed a pig. The small animal cocked it's head sideways, pink ears flopping cutely. To any normal person, the piglet would have been quite adorable. Kisame, on the other hand, wasn't a normal person and was, instead, thinking about how it tasted. The pig sat back onto it's haunches, flat nose going up and down in a snorting manner. The man looked over it's small form, taking notice to just how clean the animal looked.

_'It couldn't be wild..,' _he told himself inwardly. It probably was someones pet and it just got out and somehow wandered this deep into the forest. As the man wondered about the pig, the animal got up and walked over to his sword. It hovered it's flat nose over the weapon in an exploring manner, ending with a loud snort and biting the tape wrapped around it. Kisame flinched and pulled the pig back and away from his sword.

"Oink," it made out and looked up at him.

"You can't eat that, its mine," Kisame told the piglet, who started moving it's legs as if it was walking. The man blinked oddly. The animal snorted, thinking it was moving. He sighed and put it down on the ground, but it went back and bit his sword again. The akatsuki pulled it back again and bopped it on the nose a little.

"No," he told it. The pig sat down and snorted at him again. Suddenly, it got up and ran into the bushes. Kisame stared quietly. He had just started getting used to the animal. He heard a small explosion, turning and seeing Itachi reappear. He stood up and got his sword back onto his back.

"That took long enough," he said in a calm voice, "Now when do we get moving?"

"We'll rest for the night and start tomorrow evening. We have to do it before nightfall, when security starts getting serious." Itachi told him. He sighed and sat back down against the tree.

"Won't Kakashi try and get in the way?"

"No. Kakashi is in the hospital and he won't be getting out anytime soon I presume." The two lapsed into silence, which was usual for them. Itachi waited till Kisame was asleep, sitting back against another tree quietly. He had also found out about his younger brother, Sasuke, who was in the hospital because of his curse mark and other unexplained things. He was curious to whatever problems were going on with his otouto. The curse mark was bad enough, and since Orochimaru had been stalking around earlier it was probably driving him crazy. The elder Uchiha had been tempted to check on him, but he knew what would happen is Tsunade caught him within a mile of his younger brother. Usually his appearance meant that the akatsuki were up to something and the Hokage wouldn't tolerate him around her favorite genin's teammates, especially ones that were in the hospital.

This thought brought up their purpose around Konoha. The nine-tails' holder. The leader had finally ordered them to capture him. All the other times were just to document what he was up to and how he was progressing with his training. His sudden growth had warned them that catching him was getting harder and harder as they waited. Kisame's grunt brought Itachi out of his thoughts. The Uchiha looked up at the blue skinned man. He decided to sleep as well. They would need to be prepared for whatever the nine-tails had to offer them the next day..

* * *

A.N~ Yea, I finally updated for you guys! I hope it was OK.. I tried my best on Itachi and Kisame.... Please R&R and tell me what you thought about it..

~Thanks for reading!~

~Tokashi


	21. Chapter 21

A.N~ OMG OMG OMG I'M HERE LOL.. Thats all I have to say for the moment.. Oh! So like, Naruto's extremely smarter then usual in this chapter!

And there's something you guys need to be looking for. When Kyubi talks, his sentences may look like thoughts. Look closer..

_'Thoughts'_

_"Kyubi speaking"_

You see the difference right? Just be looking for that so you don't get confused!

Thanks Silent-Himitsu!

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes, trees and bushes filling his vision. Kisame sat against a tree across from him. He was still asleep. The man sighed, slipping his akatsuki cloak back over his shoulders. Itachi stood up and stretched slightly, hearing his joints crack quietly in response to his movements. Kisame snorted and opened his eyes, awakened by one particularly loud pop coming from his partner.

"Awake before me... No surprise there," he murmured, smirking a bit. He stood up as well, following Itachi into the trees. The Uchiha looked at something in front of them, but Kisame couldn't tell what exactly it was. He waited patiently for him to speak.

"The container should still be at his apartment. I don't believe he has anywhere to go today either, so don't mess around. This is supposed to be quick and unnoticeable."

"What about his teammates. Will they be stopping by this morning for anything?"

Itachi was quiet, turning slightly to look at him. Kisame snickered, "Even the greatest ninja makes mistakes."

"Yes. That's why I checked.." The Uchiha mumbled back, starting off towards the village.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his eyes, opening his microwave and getting out his soup. He shuffled over to his table and sat down.

_'I hate the morning..'_ He groaned inwardly and pulled the covering off his instant ramen. The boy ate for a minute or two, getting halfway through the noodles and stopping. He sighed in an anxious manner, running his fingers through his messy, tangled hair. He couldn't get Sasuke out of his head. He knew something was wrong, something other then the curse mark. Something, or maybe some_one_. Naruto leaned over the table and scratched the wood quietly, watching it turn lighter and leave dust under his finger nail. He wondered how his sensei was doing and if he was alright too.

The last time he'd seen the man was in the forest, right after Orochimaru had finished pulverizing him. Naruto cursed the sannin and slammed his fist onto the table. He glared at the mark he had made while scratching the wood. He couldn't even begin the list of things he had in store for that snake. Most-.. All of his team was suffering because of that one man! He was making Sasuke's life hell along with Sakura's and his own.

Of course....

Before Orochimaru even showed up, Sasuke was acting strange... Lady Tsunade had tried to figure out what was wrong, but even with Kakashi's help she couldn't get Sasuke to tell them the truth. That time in the training field, where he and the others had first thought something was wrong... Sasuke had seemed almost blood thirsty. Naruto blinked and sat up a little, eyes widening as he continued to stare at the mark on the wood.

_'Kakashi-sensei had told us about some kids that had been found the night before.. They had been bitten by something,' _his memory fogged a little. Had it been scratched by something or bitten by something? Either way, almost all the events leading up to this point didn't seem like curse mark characteristics. Naruto scooted his chair back from the table and walked over to his window, crossing his arms and staring out in thought.

Sakura had known something.. She knew what was going on partially...

_'After Sasuke had escaped the hospital.. And me and Sakura were looking for him.... She... She didn't seem like she was looking very hard. If she hadn't known where Sasuke was or where he was going to, she would have been looking around nonstop... Yet when I found her she was sitting on that bench almost right next to the spot we had split up to search...' _Naruto's thoughts were swarming around in his head, slowly trying to piece something together. He tried to remember which direction she had ran off... It hadn't been towards the shops where she was supposed to be looking, it had been towards the apartments.. Where he had said he would search..

That would mean she was heading towards _her _apartment, maybe to check something?.. Naruto lifted one hand to his window and traced the frame slowly. How had he missed all of this? It was all so obvious!.. Hadn't his sensei noticed? Even for someone as oblivious as him couldn't have missed all of this so easily. Though he might have known some things too. The boy's nails slipped off the window frame and hit the glass, causing a loud thud. He didn't flinch, anger boiling at the thought of being left in the dark through all of this.

He shook his head, trying to calm down. Kakashi-sensei would tell him if he knew something... And so would Sakura.. Then again, he hadn't been told anything when Sasuke had gotten his curse mark.

_'I already talked to Sakura about that... She just wanted to keep me from worrying.. Anyways, Sasuke had asked her not to tell anyone and since Sakura is Sakura she couldn't tell him no...' _Naruto's finger started tracing the window again. If she had done it once, she could do it again. Sasuke might have told her not to say anything.. Maybe he even threatened her. He just couldn't imagine Sakura doing something like that.

The genin flinched a bit, something in the pit of his stomach moving.

_"Never knew you'd be so clever, Naruto.. Hehehehe.."_

_'Shut up... Why are you even talking to me?'_

_"Your amusing when your thinking, especially when your actually getting somewhere," _Kyubi snickered darkly, voice rumbling around in Naruto's gut. The boy was about to shut out the fox, but stopped.

_'Do you know what's going on? If you do, tell me.'_

_"Why ruin it for you? Your doing so well on your own..."_

_'Until you showed up and destroyed my train of thought. Now tell me,' _Naruto ordered, ignoring the demon's sarcastic remarks. The fox let out a low rumble, sending vibrations through his container's body.

_"It's not like I see the future, you insignificant runt."_

_'I thought the Kyubi was powerful. Your a disappointment just as much as I am.'_

_"You don't act this way unless your determined. I'm almost surprised. I might tell you a little, but in return you have to give me something.." _The fox made another low rumble, probably a growl. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_'If your idea of something is me breaking the seal a little, your demands are to high... Like you said, I'm clever. No matter if you do or don't tell me, I'll figure it out.'_

_"So sure of yourself, aren't you?... I wasn't actually planning on getting out, I gave up on that a while ago... Maybe.. Come to think of it, isn't Sasuke mad at you right now...?" _This question made the boy get quiet, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. _"Your silence is pointless. I know what you know, and you know he is. He is furious with you. If what I was going to tell you was something you could only figure out by Sasuke telling you, how do you plan to get him to talk...?" _

Naruto continued his silence. He didn't want to hear anything the fox was saying about this topic. Much to his disappointment, the Kyubi was not finished.

_"Maybe he'll ever talk to you..? Maybe... He's already talking to Sakura-"_

_'Would you be quiet, I'm trying to think... For something that can keep quiet for years, you sure do talk a lot..,' _Naruto snapped angrily. The fox laughed, retreating back into its domain. The boy was seething now. His nails scraped down the window and accidentally hit his night stand. The genin flinched, ignoring the throb in his fingers as he saw his picture fall to the floor. He was to shocked to move, watching it flip and land on the floor. Naruto sighed, carefully picking up the frame without touching the small pieces of glass hanging off. He looked at which photo it was, tensing up. It was his photo of team seven, cracked and scraped a bit. He looked at it and sighed again, sitting down on his bed and beginning to wiggle the picture out from behind the glass. He placed it on his night stand after he got it out, then put the broken frame on the kitchen table and got out his broom.

_'I almost forgot I had one of these..' _He thought as he swept the glass into a dust pan. The boy stood up, blue eyes wandering around the room for his trash can. He dumped the glass, then walked back to the broken picture frame and started knocking the rest of it out onto the table. Naruto threw away the last pieces of glass and looked over the frame itself. It wasn't to bad, maybe scratched slightly but no one would notice unless you were deliberately looking for it. He groaned, realizing he'd have to go to the store and buy another glass covering for it. He had planned to rest today and relax a little more before he had to get dressed. The blond haired boy got up and slipped the photo back in, leaving it that way until he bought the glass.

Naruto walked over to his bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for it to warm up. He picked out some clothes, though there wasn't much to choose from, and walked back into the bathroom. He undressed and stepped in, creeping under the spray slowly so he could get used to it. The genin waited a minute, still feeling as if the water was way too hot. He mumbled something, turning the knob slightly. He continued to, finally slamming the hot water off and leaving the cold water on.

"What in the world..," he snarled, stepping out of the boiling water. His shower did this sometimes, but usually this only happened when it rained or the people next door were shaking the floor. He wiped the steam from his mirror, scowling at his skin. Part of it was red and the rest was tan.

"Stupid shower." He told himself, drying off and getting his clothes on. He'd go without showering this morning.. Naruto breathed through his nose, noticing how steamy it was getting. He rolled his eyes and cursed a bit, grabbing the door knob and trying to turn it.

"What the heck... Come on..," he growled, trying to open it. The boy gave up with a loud, irritated roar, hitting it once out of annoyance. He coughed slightly, mist making it hard to breath. Naruto covered his nose and mouth, trying to block out the steam. He turned and realized it was so thick he couldn't see the shower. The boy tried the knob again, starting to think he'd have to break the door down. He headed for the bathtub, trying to turn it off. The lights went out, making this task more complicated. Naruto snarled angrily, trying to find where he was.

_'What a way to die. I suffocated in my bathroom because of the steam.. This is a load of crap. Someone's messing with my apartment.' _Naruto told himself, turning to where he thought was the door. He froze hearing someone. Before he could turn, he was knocked out.

* * *

A.N~ OMG!! Was it good? Was it terrible? Lol. Yea probably terrible.. Actually, I started panicking in my bathroom cause the knob was to slippery to turn and I was like, on the floor spassing out but then the door opened cause my arm hit it and i was like... a failure. But anyways!

**PLEASE R&R I'M IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD AND I ACTUALLY **

WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN 2 HOURS :) KEEP MY WRITING FLUIDS FLOWING GUYS!

**~Tokashi**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Alright, sooo, I know I haven't given this story much attention in quite a while, but I am thinking of re-writing it on my new account **innertwined**. Yes, I do know that is spelled wrong, on purpose, darlings. It makes it.. unique. LOL. So, no, this ISN'T a new chapter, I'm just letting anyone interested know I am re-writing it sooner or later. (:

Thank you for your time,

Tokashi


End file.
